


Perfectum

by Kurauro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Case Fic, First Time, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurauro/pseuds/Kurauro
Summary: La perfección es un estado inalcanzable, cualquiera con dos dedos frente sabe eso... quizás si Dean Winchester se hubiese repetido aquello, antes de enfrentarse al glaciar emocional que era su hermano en aquel viernes de invierno de 2010, se habría ahorrado el trago amargo de la decepción. Sin embargo, lo que el mayor de los Winchester tardó en reconocer, es que la perfección, más que inalcanzable, es subjetiva y no por eso deja de ser perfecta. Y ahora sabía que la misma se encarnaba en algo tan simple como complicado: el amor que  compartían él y su hermano.





	Perfectum

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Vengo a traerles este oneshot que se suponía debía estar para 24 de diciembre jajajaja pero ya ven, entre que soy floja escribiendo, además de complicada -necesito absoluto silencio para poder hacer siquiera dos líneas-, pues la cosa no podía estar a tiempo =/ pero bueno, al final me gustó el resultado y espero que sea también de su agrado. =) Pensé que sería más corto, pero ¿cuándo sale algo corto de mí? jajajaja
> 
> Cabe mencionar que la idea no fue del todo mía, en lo absoluto. La idea surgió de un reto en el grupo de facebook Wincest/J2 FANFICS [inglés & español], el reto constaba de, bueno, cito textualmente:
> 
> _"[...]La idea de este reto es que continúen el relato a continuación. Los requisitos son que dentro de su narración contesten las 3 preguntas planteadas al final del texto y, además, que le den un final inesperado a la historia (echen a volar esa mente pervertida de Wincest). No hay límite de palabras y, como siempre, se evaluará redacción, coherencia, creatividad y ortografía. [...]_
> 
> _*RELATO*_  
>  Era Navidad, mientras las calles estaban plagadas de espíritu festivo, Sam y Dean se encontraban sentados en el sillón viendo el juego en silencio.
> 
> _La verdad era que Dean había esperado que ese año hubiesen hecho algo especial, incluso más parecido a un cena propia de las vísperas. El cazador recién había recuperado a su hermano del infierno, nadie podía culparlo por querer pasar tiempo de calidad con el menor. Sin embargo, Sam no parecía querer lo mismo._
> 
> _Dean sabía que su hermano no era fanático de esas fiestas. Para ser justos, el día que Sam de niño se había enterado de que los monstruos bajo su cama eran reales, había sido justamente Noche Buena. Por tanto, el menor tenía una buena excusa para convertirse en Grinch. No obstante, Sam estaba especialmente distante ese año y el rubio no entendía el porqué. Ni siquiera había notado que Dean había pasado horas fuera de la habitación que arrendaban, buscando algo para regalarle. Quizás haber pasado un tiempo encerrado con Lucifer, le había quitado la capacidad de celebrar._
> 
> _Sam, por su parte, no lograba comprender el entusiasmo por la Navidad, pero siendo sinceros, esos días no captaba el entusiasmo por nada. Aún estaba batallando con no tener un alma, con tener que fingir que algo sentía, así que parecer feliz por la festividad no estaba dentro sus prioridades. Lo que sí estaba dentro de sus prioridades, era encontrar el momento para decirle a Dean que su alma se había quedado allá abajo y que no estaba seguro si la quería devuelta. Decirle que ya no sentía nada._
> 
> _Lo que Sam no sabía, era que esa noche era especialmente importante para Dean. El mayor desde que el más alto había regresado, se había decidido a actuar sobre aquellos sentimientos enfermos y retorcidos que tenía por su hermano, no realmente por valentía, mas por miedo a no tener la oportunidad de decírselos. Ya había aprendido su lección, había perdido a Sam una vez y había sufrido lo suficiente por no haberle dicho todas las cosas que hubiese querido, cuánto lo amaba, cuánto iluminaba su mundo y, ahora, que el universo le había dado una nueva oportunidad, no la perdería. Eso no quitaba que no estuviese nervioso, decirle a su hermano que tenía intenciones incestuosas, no era precisamente común, sin considerar que Dean no era realmente letrado en el arte de expresar sentimientos, por lo que de cierta forma estaba adivinado qué debía hacer. A Sam siempre le habían gustado los detalles, así que un regalo significativo y las palabras adecuadas, debían bastar, ¿no?_
> 
> _“Sam, ya son las doce” Dijo Dean con la voz inquieta. Sam lo miró sin un atisbo de emoción en el rostro._
> 
> _“¿Y?” Le preguntó careciendo de interés._
> 
> _“Ya sabes, la gente se abraza, se da regalos” El rubio le sonrió levemente._
> 
> _“Nosotros no somos como el resto de la gente, Dean” Resopló el menor con fastidio. El cazador volteó los ojos._
> 
> _“¿No eras tú el que siempre soñó con ser ‘normal’?” Preguntó de forma retórica y, antes de recibir una respuesta, siguió hablando. “Pues, yo sí quiero darte algo este año” Dean posó su mirada en los ojos verdes de su hermano, y con manos temblorosas le extendió un pequeño paquete. Sam frunció el ceño reflejando un pregunta implícita._
> 
> _“¿Qué es esto?” Cuestionó el menor al recibir el regalo._
> 
> _“Solo ábrelo, ¿sí?”_
> 
> _PREGUNTAS:_  
>  ¿Qué le regaló Dean a Sam.  
> ¿Cómo reacciona Sam?  
> ¿Qué pasa a continuación con Dean? "
> 
> Partiendo de este relato, se desarrolla mi fic. Espero de corazón que lo disfruten. =)
> 
>   **Disclaimer: Sam y Dean Winchester, así como la serie de Supernatural, no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos productores en CW. Este escrito no fue hecho con fines lucrativos.**

**24 de diciembre de 2010, 11:55 p.m.**

Sam observó detenidamente el paquete, no era especialmente llamativo ya que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo de esos que encuentras en las tiendas a un precio económico, no es que tuvieran los mejores ingresos y pese a ser bastante buenos con el fraude de tarjetas, tampoco podían darse el lujo de gastar grandes cantidades.

—¿Sam? —El menor despertó de sus pensamientos al ser llamado por el dubitativo tono de su hermano.

Dean parecía ansioso, podía verlo en su rostro y en la rigidez de sus hombros y bien era consciente que en “otra vida” ese tipo de reacción le provocaría un mal sabor de boca, pero lo cierto era que ahora poco le importaba, si no es que le incomodaba pues el rubio era _demasiado emocional_ o eso había demostrado los últimos meses desde que se reencontraron, aunque en general no era sólo él, era la mayoría de personas a su alrededor que por alguna razón expresaban más de la cuenta a través de miradas, de gestos o tono; no podía entender por qué pasaba esto, no podía entender por qué se exponían de esa manera, a su juicio era completamente innecesario y fastidioso, pero de nuevo, era plenamente consciente de que algo faltaba dentro de él; las memorias de su vida pasada eran difusas y aunque recordaba los miles de años que pasó abajo a manos del terrorífico arcángel Lucifer, Satanás, el diablo o como sea que le quieran llamar, esos recuerdos no le intimidaban ni le afectaban, eran solo eso: recuerdos.

Ya había pasado un minuto desde que sus ojos contemplaban aquel paquete, Dean parecía estresarse más y más por lo que creyó conveniente abrirlo, si eso le evitaba una charla sobre sentimientos y empatía.

—Esto es… —Alzó una ceja viendo lo que contenía: un libro antiguo y oxidado cuyo título ponía _Oliver Twist_ de _Charles Dickens_ , se trataba de una edición de finales del siglo XIX y pese a la antigüedad del mismo, estaba muy bien conservado. Sam no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello, la lectura era un método de pasatiempo o para fines de investigación, pero no le generaba gran emoción y especialmente no comprendía por qué debía alegrarle una historia más que leída en una entrega arcaica, pero de nuevo, Dean desconocía el literal vacío que tenía, por lo que sabía que tenía que hacer o decir algo.— Me encanta, Dean, es genial. —Dijo, sonriendo de medio lado y mirándolo a los ojos, esto mientras colocaba la palma de su mano sobre el hombro del más bajo. El mayor correspondió la sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? Joder, Sammy. No sabes lo que tuve que pasar para dar con él, fui a una de esas tiendas de antigüedades, porque sé lo mucho que te gustan ese tipo de cosas frikis y tras meditar si comprarte un corsé de mujer o un peine con formas extrañas y piedras incrustadas, decidí traerte esto. —Expresó con burla el mayor de los Winchester, sin duda uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era molestar a Sam diciéndole lo femenino que era, ver la expresión gruñona en su cara o la risa fingida no tenían precio, mas no fue eso la respuesta que recibió sino una risa y una negación de cabeza. 

—Tal vez sí debiste comprarme ese peine, por lo menos tendría una utilidad, pero gracias.

_¿Qué?_

La sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció dejando una expresión de confusión. Sam sabía que la había cagado, pero ya estaba hecho y ahora tenía que lidiar con el ceño fruncido de su hermano quien claro está, no se tomó nada bien ese comentario. Dean, por otro lado, no sabía qué pasaba con Sam, esa era una respuesta bastante atípica en él, su hermano, el empático y considerado que le habría agradecido cualquier tontería que le hubiera regalado, empieza a despreciar uno de sus más grandes placeres en la vida: la literatura clásica y las reliquias, aludiendo a la utilidad, _¿qué rayos pasaba con él?_

—Pensé que te gustaría.

—No me malentiendas, me encanta, pero creo que hay cosas más útiles que una versión de Oliver Twist de 1896. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Vale… —Dean no dijo más, sólo volvió la vista al televisor, mas esas palabras se repetían indefinidamente en su cabeza, torturándolo más de lo que esperaba. El silencio cayó sobre ellos, era asfixiante y ¿cuál era el superlativo de incómodo? Bueno, eso.— Creo que voy a dormir.

—Vale, Dean, qué descanses. —Dijo Sam sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Tú también deberías descansar.

—Nah, no tengo sueño.  —Expresó encogiéndose de hombros. El tono de desdén y la forma en que ni siquiera le miraba terminó de molestar al mayor quien tras sisear decidió que no podía dejar pasar esto.

—Ok, Sam, dime qué rayos pasa contigo.

—¿Qué? —Ahora sí, el de cabello largo levantó la mirada, topándose con un Dean bastante cabreado.— ¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, por favor, has estado raro desde que nos volvimos a ver.

—No sé a qué te refieres, soy el mismo de siempre. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lo eres. ¡Joder, Sam!

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, el castaño rodó los ojos.

— Es que son tantas las cosas que han cambiado, no te reconozco. Tratas a la gente con poco tacto, no te importa perjudicarlos para obtener algo ¿y ahora me dices que no te importa un detalle como este?

—¿Por qué debería importarme? —Dean estaba a nada de perder los estribos, pero lo alucinante de todo esto era que la duda de Sam era auténtica, _no parecía importarle nada_.

—Dime qué pasó en la caja.

—Oh, vamos. —Volvió a rodar los ojos con evidente fastidio, ¿por qué diablos su hermano atribuía todo en él a esa maldita caja? Sí, pasó centenarios siendo torturado por el diablo, ¿pero qué? Era perfectamente funcional, estaba aquí, resolviendo un caso y eso era lo que importaba, ¿por qué esa manía de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

—Dímelo, Sam. —Ordenó Dean, su tono daba a entender que no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta.

—Fui torturado por Lucifer, fin. —Respondió irónico volviendo la vista al televisor. Dean se enfadó aún más, desconectó el cable del aparato y se puso en frente del menor.

—No, algo debió pasarte abajo porque no eres el mismo, Sam, eres una persona completamente diferente. —Esto con un tono derrotado, lo que le hizo maldecirse.

Odiaba ser tan vulnerable, lo detestaba, sobre todo si Sam lo veía en ese estado, pero es que las cosas no estaban precisamente en su lugar, no. Él siempre había sido el fuerte, el que tenía que decirle a su hermano que todo iría bien, que lo resolverían, que las cosas no eran tan graves aunque en el fondo temiera que lo fueran, él era el que tenía que mantener la calma y darle confianza a su pequeño y sensible hermano. ¿y Sam? Él era la parte emocional de los dos, el que lo mantenía humano, el que le enseñaba a ser considerado y bueno con los demás, el que generaba las condiciones idóneas para tener una charla donde verter sus sentimientos y aunque muchas veces llegó a odiar eso de él, lo cierto es que lo extrañaba, no concebía un Sam sin esa parte, un Sam sin sentimientos, frío y déspota como el que ha estado atestiguando los últimos meses y es que eran los pequeños detalles como este que le confirmaban que algo se había perdido en él cuando estuvo en la caja, que le recordaban que incluso aunque tuviera el cuerpo de su hermano aquí, respirando y mirándole con esos ojos profundos, es como si no estuviera, como si su hermano nunca hubiera regresado.

—No duermes, no comes, no disfrutas lo que antes disfrutabas, no te importan los demás, ¡ni siquiera te importo yo!

—Claro que me importas… —Sam sabía que debía elegir las palabras correctas para que Dean se calmara y enterraran de una vez el asunto, al menos hasta el siguiente drama.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues no lo parecía cuando me usaste de cebo y me convertí en vampiro! ¡No lo parecía cuando dejaste que las hadas me capturaran! Si tanto te importo, ¿por qué no me diste un regalo así como yo te di uno? Incluso en las pequeñas cosas se demuestran, pero tú no has demostrado nada. —El tono de Dean se vio afectado ante las últimas palabras. Sam simplemente le miró fijamente, callando, dejando que los segundos pasaran y  sin dar una respuesta a eso.

Quizás iba siendo hora de decirle la verdad a Dean sobre lo que sucedía, así por lo menos él sabría de qué iba la cosa y dejaría de insistir con el tema.

—Dean…

—Da igual, Sam. Me voy a la cama. —Murmuró ya agotado emocionalmente el otro, sin siquiera darle tiempo a decir algo, ¿pues cuál era el punto de todos modos? Sabía que se iba a justificar o a restarle importancia, más de lo mismo siempre que sacaba el tema, ni siquiera comprendía por qué se esforzaba.

Sin siquiera escuchar lo que su hermano tenía que decir, el mayor de los Winchester se metió a la pequeña habitación de aquel motel, deshaciéndose de su chamarra de cuero y de sus zapatos, se habría desecho también de los vaqueros, pero el clima no estaba para dormir en bóxers. Ya en el lecho, Dean se recostó sobre su lado derecho, asegurándose de darle la espalda a la cama de Sam, de cualquier modo sabía que el menor no vendría a dormir.

Hoy, que se suponía sería un día especial, no fue más que otro día en su rutinaria vida de cazador. Tenía la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían, que Sam le regalaría un presente, que sacaría una charla cursi de sus sentimientos, se abrazarían y se burlarían el uno del otro y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ayudado por el alcohol, le confesaría a Sam lo que sentía y sólo tal vez, él le correspondería… pero todo fueron sólo fantasías fabricadas por su mente, quizás influida por la sobredosis de positividad y buena vibra de la época, pero solo fueron eso: _fantasías_.

 _Su hermano seguía muerto_.

Nunca había vuelto y nunca volverá, el rubio sabía que debía hacerse a la idea que el Sam, tal y como lo conocía, se había ido para siempre.

**X**

Sam despertó a su hermano la mañana siguiente y tras bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, los Winchester partieron a un restaurante de aquel pequeño pueblo, siendo inmediatamente atendidos por la camarera.

—¿Qué voy a servirles? —Preguntó con una grande sonrisa, la mujer era joven y con buen cuerpo, cabello rubio rizado. Ambos hermanos le sonrieron.

—Yo quisiera huevos con bacon y  una taza de café bien cargado. —Pidió Dean, sonriéndole coqueto, era un hábito que difícilmente podría quitarse.

—Muy bien. ¿Y para ti, grandote?

—Sólo un smoothie de fresa, preciosa. —Solicitó Sam, mostrándole sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa sugerente, era un milagro que las piernas de aquella mesera no temblaran.

—En camino. —Dicho esto se fue. Dean vio esto de reojo, normalmente era él el que coqueteaba con las chicas, Sam era un nerd que poco o nada se atrevía a hablar con las mujeres y menos flirtear de esa forma tan abierta… era bastante extraño e inusual en él.

—Repasemos el caso. —La voz de su pequeño hermano interrumpió los pensamientos de Dean, cuya vista ahora se centraba en la pantalla de la laptop.

—Bien, sabemos lo siguiente: seis personas han desaparecido las últimas dos semanas, uno era trailero que venía de paso, tenía cuarenta y cinco años; otro era un indigente, de cincuenta y nueve, que buscaba sobras de comida en el basurero de los restaurantes; y un tal Cliff, de sesenta y seis, hacía análisis de coprocultivo. Joder, hombre, qué asco. —Expresó Dean, negando con la cabeza, Sam asintió muy lentamente, concordando con ello.

—Sí, y escucha esto. —Dijo, tomando en su mano diestra el control del aparato a fin de cambiar de ventanilla en el navegador, revelando así información que la noche anterior se había encargado de organizar. Dean prestó atención a lo que le era mostrado, ignorando el roce entre su brazo y el de su hermano, si  bien estaban acostumbrados a la cercanía sin siquiera pensar en ello, desde que Dean puso en claro la naturaleza de sus sentimientos sobre Sam, un pequeño roce podía ponerlo ansioso, pero en vista de que había cosas más grandes, no era difícil pasar de ello.— ¿El hombre que desapareció hace cinco días? Su nombre es Arthur, cincuenta y dos, trabaja en la funeraria McGregor embalsamando cadáveres. —Dean asintió, sus ojos mirando a los de su hermano, la conexión entre las víctimas parece obvia.— Él es Aaron, de treinta y ocho, es conocido en la zona roja por sus prácticas sexuales de alto riesgo, pero de acuerdo con sus compañeros, su práctica favorita es la urolagnia. —Diciendo esto último con una mueca en su cara.

—¿Uro qué?

—Urolagnia. —El gesto de Dean era de incomprensión total.— Goldenshower, ¿no te suena?

—Sí…  —Expresó Dean no muy convencido, Sam siseó ante eso, algunas cosas nunca cambian y claro, Dean antes muerto que aceptar que ignora algo.

—Es una parafilia, Dean, los que la practican encuentran placer en mear sobre otros o ser bañados en orina. —La cara de Dean era un poema y vaya mierda, justo en ese momento la hermosa mesera trajo lo que solicitaron, con su coqueta sonrisa dirigida a Sam, quien sin inmutarse por la repulsiva información que recién habían compartido, tomó un sorbo generoso de su smoothie, guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

—Disfruten su comida. —Dándose la vuelta y mordiéndose los labios, su trasero redondo y ceñido al vestido de camarera les despidió mientras caminaba, Sam se detuvo unos segundos para apreciar tan cadente vista mientras que Dean seguía tratando de superar el mini trauma de aquella charla.

—Me sorprende que no conocieras el término, siendo que tú eres el que sabe más de sexo entre los dos. —Recargándose del todo en el respaldo acolchonado del sillón que compartían, su brazo sobre el mismo. Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno, creo que no estoy tan enfermo. —Eso es discutible, pensó, considerando el deseo carnal que había desarrollado por Sam y el deleite que le generaba verlo saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla cubriéndole. Negó con la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos y acomodándose un poco para comer de su plato.

—Es una práctica muy común, aunque no lo creas, sin embargo tampoco es mi estilo. —Encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía sorbiendo de su bebida, sus ojos conectaron con los verdes de Dean, quien disimuladamente tragó duro, pues se dio unos momentos para apreciar aquellos labios humedecidos, _¿cómo sería si?_ Dean detuvo su pensamiento, no era el momento y joder, _¡estaban en un lugar público!_ Volvió a mirar a su plato, del cual continuó comiendo, al parecer Sam no había notado el brote de lujuria en él y si lo hizo, al menos no dijo nada, lo cual estaba bien, lo menos que necesitaba era un Sam burlándose de él o haciendo preguntas incómodas. No, gracias.

—Tsk, ok, lo pillo: las víctimas son todos hombres  que de algún modo viven en suciedad o están en contacto con ella. —Sam asintió ante el resumen.— ¿Pero por qué alguien querría secuestrarlos? ¿Tienes alguna teoría?

—Síp.  —Dicho esto, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolsa de hechizos.

—Brujería. —Susurrando lo obvio. Sam asintió, antes de guardársela en el pantalón.

—Me tomé tres horas anoche para ir a entrevistar a los compañeros de Aaron…

—Woah, woah, espera. ¿Te tomaste tres horas? —¿Cómo rayos no se dio cuenta? Él pasó la noche durmiendo y no escuchó a su hermano salir en ningún momento. La información le sorprendió en sobremanera.

—Sí, Dean, no tenía sueño y quise aprovechar el tiempo en el caso. —Explicó impaciente Sam ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano. Sí, no había dormido ¿y qué? No veía en problema en ello. Dean, por su parte, le miró profundamente, Sam no dormía en lo absoluto y eso le preocupaba, es que _joder_ ¡ningún mortal puede aguantar tanto tiempo en vigilia! Tenía ganas y muchas de cuestionar ese _pequeño_ detalle en su hermano porque no era para nada natural, ¿tendría pesadillas con su estadía en la caja?, ¿era un efecto secundario de haber estado ahí?, _¡¿qué carajos pasaba?!_ El mayor de los Winchester hizo ademán de abrir la boca para externar sus pensamientos, pero Sam, anticipándose a ello, creyó oportuno seguir con su explicación.— En fin, como decía, ellos fueron los que me dijeron de sus peculiares prácticas. —Encogiéndose de hombros.— Me dejaron entrar al camerino y ahí encontré la bolsa. Uno de los strippers, Carlos, me comentó que la noche que Aaron desapareció, iba a dar un show delante de muchos fans suyos, pero nunca se presentó. La última vez que lo vieron, fue minutos antes de su presentación, iba a retocarse el maquillaje en su camerino y bueno, creo que entiendes por dónde voy. —Encogiéndose de hombros, Dean asintió, rindiéndose en su intento de interrogación, lo cierto es que eso podía esperar, el caso no.

—Parece ser que el hechizo fue para transportarlo.

—Sí, la pregunta es _¿dónde?_  —El silencio cayó sobre ellos, cada uno repasando el caso en sus mentes y, en el caso de Dean, un sentimiento creciente de frustración le invadió, a veces olvidaba lo complicado que podía ser poner las piezas del rompecabezas, tenían las partes necesarias para partir, pero no sabían a dónde dirigirse y eso era un problema, si consideras que hay vidas involucradas. El mayor negó con la cabeza, dando el último bocado a su desayuno, mientras Sam hacía lo propio con su vaso.

—Ok, tenemos la  más grande pista delante de nosotros. Sabemos que se trata de brujería y para ello requieren secuestrar personas, lo que nos indica…

—Sacrificios humanos. —Completó Sam.

—Sí. —Todo pintaba a ponerse cada vez peor. Sam hizo un gesto a la camarera para que les trajera la cuenta.— Pero lo que no entiendo, el solsticio de invierno ya pasó, ¿no deberían haber secuestrado antes a los hombres? ¿O existe alguna otra fecha importante? Por otro lado, ¿no debería haber una conexión más grande entre las víctimas, además de ser hombres? Porque la edad no los conecta. —Sam suspiró, cerrando su laptop.

—De hecho, creo que sí existe una pequeña relación entre sus edades, pero puede que no signifique nada.

—Vamos, hombre, a estas alturas cualquier cosa es buena. Échalo. —Solicitó el mayor, dando los últimos sorbos a su café.

—Bueno, parece que hay una diferencia de siete años entre cada hombre.

—¿Qué?

—No es difícil darse cuenta, Dean y además… —Pausó un poco para pagarle a la camarera, quien al traerle la cuenta le dejó su número, provocando que el más alto se lamiera los labios, antes de ponerse de pie y guardarse el papel en el bolsillo. Dean se levantó también, sonriéndole a la mesera al acariciar ésta coquetamente su corto cabello. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, donde pretendían continuar su charla.

—¿Además qué?

—¿Qué?

—Joder, Sam, esa camarera te tiene distraído. —Señaló con su tono burlón, sus dientes enfatizando la intención. Sam negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, no tenía caso negarlo.— Me estabas hablando de las edades.

—¡Ah, sí! Resulta que el orden en que las víctimas desaparecieron fue de manera descendente, el primero en ser secuestrado fue el señor de laboratorio de cultivos, que es precisamente el mayor de todos. Después de él siguió el indigente, el tanatopractor, el trailero y por último el stripper. Todos con una perfecta diferencia de siete años. —Explicó, Dean quedó pensativo ante esto.

—Si Aaron tenía treinta y ocho, eso quiere decir que la siguiente víctima tendrá…

—Treintaiún años. —Respondieron en unísono, mirándose a los ojos.

—Pero ¿qué tiene que ver el número siete en todo esto? —Dean no se explicaba, parece obvio que ese número era importante, pero no tenía claro el porqué.

—El siete es un número perfecto, Dean, para lo bueno y para lo malo. ¿Te suena de algo los siete pecados capitales? ¿los siete días de la semana? ¿los siete infiernos de Dante? Es un número muy recurrido en los rituales, tanto de magia blanca como negra, por su perfección. Además, falta una víctima que probablemente sea raptada hoy mismo para empezar el ritual, considerando que raptaban una cada dos días. No me sorprendería que fueran siete brujas las que están detrás de esto. Estamos a veinticinco, dentro de siete días el año termina. —Dean amplió los ojos impresionado con la información, tenía bastante sentido.

—Joder si serás nerd. —Rodando los ojos.

—Gracias. —Sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, antes de meterse al impala junto con Dean.

—De cualquier modo, ¿a quién pensarán invocar?

—No tengo idea. —Recargándose en el asiento de pasajero.— Pero lo que sí sabemos es que está todo relacionado con la suciedad y lo asqueroso, es probable que el ritual se lleve a cabo en un lugar insalubre.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde podría ser?

—La verdad no. —Suspirando el menor.— Tengo que investigar cómo está planeado el pueblo y qué lugares son potencialmente nocivos.

—Bien, te dejaré en la biblioteca local. Yo me quedaré en el motel a investigar sobre cultos y ese tipo de mierda aquí.

—Bien.

Tras acordar aquello, Dean puso su cinta favorita en turno, conduciendo hacia dicho sitio. El trayecto no fue muy largo, pues al ser un pequeño pueblo, se podía llegar a cualquier parte en no más de veinte minutos. Cuando el coche estuvo ante la fachada de la biblioteca local, Sam salió del mismo, despidiendo a su hermano con un gesto de mano y acordaron verse dentro de tres horas.

Dean vio a Sam alejarse desde su asiento, antes de voltear la cabeza hacia abajo, pensativo. Era veinticinco de diciembre, el pueblo se veía desierto, salvo por unos cuantos perdidos solitarios que caminaban sin rumbo fijo o postergaban su llegada a casa, quizás odiando sus vidas, quizás creyendo que ésta no valía y lo cierto es que Dean no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho ante la vista de aquellas personas que parecían odiar la navidad tanto como él hubiera hecho antaño, sintiendo simpatía por ellos porque, ¿es que su vida era perfecta? Para nada, su teléfono tenía más de diez llamadas perdidas de Lisa. Él debería, quizás, estar pasando aquél día con ella y Ben, tratando de sentir por una vez que su vida era normal y que podía disfrutar del encanto que ofrecía la rutinaria vida civilizada, los problemas del primer mundo; tal vez casarse, tener hijos, engordar, pagar impuestos y morir de infarto a los setenta años, suena como el final perfecto, _¿pero cuándo es la perfección destinada a los Winchester?_ Por lo que él sabía, su padre vivió el infierno de Vietnam y poco le duró la vida matrimonial ¿y Mary? Ella vivió entre cacerías y monstruos, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente con ellos? Tragó duro, suspirando, quizás es que lo fácil no estaba hecho para ellos, quizás es que pese a la misteriosa frialdad y desdén de su hermano desde que hubiera vuelto, no podía verse sin él, pretendiendo ser normal mientras él hacía la labor de cazador, ¡menuda ironía! Hace diez años Sam habría dado lo que fuese por estar en su lugar y ahora las cosas se invierten.

—¿Qué rayos? —Musitó, negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos vieron hacia la pantalla de su móvil, todos los mensajes que Lisa le ha dejado y repentinamente, la culpa le invadió. No era justo para ella y Ben, está bien que las últimas semanas han sido una montaña rusa de emociones para él, que no está en su mejor momento, pero no merecían el silencio que les ha estado dirigiendo, quizás iba siendo hora de enfrentarse a sus problemas y dejar de lamentarse por un rato.

Puso las manos en el volante, su mirada al frente, dispuesto a dirigirse al motel para arreglar ese pendiente y, por supuesto, volver su mente al caso, que es lo que les atenía ahora.

**X**

La puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Dean atravesarla. Suspirando se deshizo de su chaqueta de cuero, dejándola sobre una silla que no fue más que el primer sitio que vio. El rubio se sentó al borde de la cama, encorvado, con el aparato entre sus manos; sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo, pues anticipando los reclamos, decidió finalmente escuchar la primera llamada.

Tras escuchar la antepenúltima de ellas, Dean sentía los hombros bastante tensos y su mente ahora dudaba si había sido buena idea hacer aquello, teniendo otras cosas en mente. Las primeras llamadas eran amables, joviales, contándole algún chisme de algún amigo en común que si era honesto consigo mismo, le hizo bastante gracia; mas conforme avanzaban las llamadas, el tono de Lisa cambiaba, volviéndose más distante, serio e incluso decepcionado y todo era culpa suya, lo sabía y no podía culparla de su enojo, pero la última llamada… no pudo soportarlo, no. Su voz temblaba, reclamándole con rabia y tristeza _“¿Crees que puedes llegar a nuestra vida e irte sin más? ¡No somos tu burla, Dean! Sé que extrañabas a tu hermano y que quieres pasar tiempo con él, ¡pero una llamada, Dean! ¡Una maldita llamada! ¡¿Tanto te costaba?!”_ y el tono de la operadora siguió a eso. La había cagado y grande esta vez, estaba seguro que si llamaba, la morena despotricaría en su contra, tirándole toda la bilis que había acumulado tras su intencional ausencia. Lanzó el teléfono al colchón, las manos sobre su cara, negando con la cabeza, la ira apoderándose de él.

_¿Por qué todo le salía mal?_

Conteniendo las lágrimas incipientes de sus ojos, respiró profundamente. Lo mejor sería ponerse manos a la obra y enfocarse en el caso, quizás no podía arreglar su vida, pero sí que podía salvar la de otros. Se puso de pie, la mente en blanco, con el objetivo de tomar la laptop.

_Pero algo salió mal._

A penas se levantó, una luz se hizo presente en la habitación, cegándolo y de repente todo se oscureció.

**X**

La cabeza le daba vueltas ¡y joder que dolía! Lo que sea que le haya dejado fuera, dejó secuelas y pese a no ser hombre de fe, Dean Winchester rogaba porque se fuera pronto. _Calma, has lidiado con cosas peores_ , pensó, intentando tanto como fuese humanamente posible ponerse alerta y tras poder abrir del todo los ojos, ironía, más oscuridad, exceptuando algunas velas que decoraban la habitación con paredes de madera. _¿Y qué es eso?_

Un hedor tan repugnante que nada tendría que envidiar al infierno, Dean sintió algunas arcadas atorarse en su garganta, negándose a vomitar y tratando de controlarse.

—¿Ya despertaste, bella durmiente? —Se burló a carcajadas una mujer. ¿Y esa voz? ¡La conocía! Era la voz de aquella camarera que les había atendido. Dean se enfureció tras darse cuenta.

Ignorando su chillante tono, su mirada se paseó por el lugar: era una habitación amplia, algunos bancos enfilados se encontraban haciendo camino hacia el altar que yacía ante él, el cual sostenía, además de las velas, varios recipientes y lo más llamativo de todo: un caldero. Las brujas le habían atrapado.

Tras mirar a sus costados, la cosa pintaba todavía peor: estaba ante una pared, colgado de sus muñecas, siendo éstas sostenidas por el hierro de los grilletes y, oh sorpresa, estaba al extremo de una fila de hombres, los desaparecidos.

_Él era la última víctima._

Crujiendo los dientes, trató de zafarse con toda su fuerza, tirando los grilletes que se encontraban sobre su cabeza, frustrándose enormemente al no poder lograrlo.

—Ni lo intentes, cariño, están reforzados con un hechizo. —Dijo otra de las brujas: pelirroja, ojos verdes y tan joven como la que los había atendido.

—¡Carmela, vaya bombón has conseguido! —Gritó otra, cabello moreno y pecas en su rostro, mordiéndose los labios. Dean giró los ojos, no era la primera ni probablemente la última vez que fuera objetivizado de esa forma.

—Lo siento, pero soy reacio a fornicar coños de brujas. Aprecio mi salud. —Por supuesto, la charlatanería era su único método de defensa cuando no tenía medio físico de hacerlo. Eso hizo reír a todas las chicas, siendo un total de siete, justo como Sam había predicho.

—¡Pero cariño! Aunque créeme que quisiera lamerte de cabeza a pies… —Dean hizo una mueca ante eso.— no puedo contaminar la ofrenda. Lástima. —Guiñándole el ojo.

—No te decepciones, Dean… —Burló Carmela, la camarera.— cuando el ritual termine y _él_ aparezca, tendremos siete grandísimos días para darnos rienda suelta. —Mordiéndose los labios.— La verdad es que tu hermano me pone más, es una lástima que no tenga treinta y uno, ¡pero hey! Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Todas rieron ante eso, poniendo al Winchester de los nervios. Todo parecía ser precisamente como su hermano había dicho, solo esperaba que diera con él y aunque estaba claro que se encontraba en una iglesia abandonada, seguía sin saber exactamente, no obstante el putrefacto hedor apuntaba a ser cerca de un matadero. El sonido de un sollozo le distrajo de sus pensamientos y tras girar su vista a la derecha, vio que se trataba del stripper que Sam había comentado.

—Hey, ¿Aaron? —Llamó Dean, éste levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿C-cómo me conoces? —Tragó duro, los ojos llorosos. Dean calló momentáneamente.

—Leí sobre tu desaparición, mi hermano y yo investigamos el caso. Él nos sacará de aquí. —Prometió, mirándolo a los ojos a fin de calmarlo un poco, era normal que estuviera aterrado, ¡a saber qué le hayan hecho las perras brujas!— Saldremos de aquí, se los prometo. —Reafirmó, mirando a todos y cada uno de los otros hombres, quienes le miraron esperanzados en respuesta.

—¡Ja! Yo no me animaría a prometer eso si fuera tú, ¿Dean? —El Winchester sonrió falsamente a la mujer de rubia melena corta, bajita, pero proporcionada.— Porque sí que los podrá sacar ¡pero en bolsas! —Todas rieron ante la mala broma. ¡Realmente odiaba a las brujas!

—Yo no me animaría a subestimar a mi hermano, ¿perra? —Mismo tono, doble ironía, sonrisa forzada. La chica se llevó una mano al pecho, sobreactuando una dramática expresión de ofensa, lo que solo consiguió que las demás se carcajearan. Dean haló de nuevo los grilletes, deseando liberarse sólo para enterrar sus nudillos en todas sus miserables caras y vaya frustración le invadió cuando de nuevo, le fue imposible hacerlo. Respiró profundamente, agotando las reservas de paciencia y miró fijamente hacia las brujas.— De cualquier modo, ¿quién es _él_? —Enfatizando el pronombre. Las mujeres se miraron unas a otras con la duda en sus miradas. Finalmente una, Carmela, se acercó a él.

—Bueno, supongo que si van a ser parte de la _fiesta_ , deben saber de quién se trata. —A centímetros de su rostro. Dean le dirigió todo el odio del que fue capaz.— El señor de las moscas, nuestro señor, ¡Belcebú! —Alzando las manos eufórica. Dean sabía de quién se trataba o creía saberlo, lo había leído en el instituto.

—¿Un demonio? —Eso ofendió a las mujeres y Dean sonrió de medio lado, sabiéndose equivocado, pero dichoso de molestarlas. En esta situación hasta eso era una victoria.

—Tú, grandísimo ignorante… —La rubia de melena corta iba directo a darle una bofetada, pero la morena le detuvo.

—Calma, Helena. La mitad de los cazadores son unos monos descerebrados, no esperes que sepan demasiado. —Despreciándolo desde su sitio.

—¿Qué casualidad? Este descerebrado sabe cómo matar un puñado de brujas.

—Alex, voy a matarlo… —De nuevo se acercó, pero fue detenida, otra vez, por la misma bruja.

—No puedes y lo sabes. —Mirándole fijamente.— Belcebú está bastante lejos de ser un demonio. Él es un ángel, el único que tuvo la misma visión de nuestro señor Lucifer, mismo que _ustedes_ se encargaron de encerrar. —El veneno invadió su tono, el rencor era fuerte por lo visto.— Se unió a él contra Dios y la humanidad y bueno, fue enviado directo al infierno, no en la caja para evitar planes con Satán, pero sí en un lugar muy, muy hermético.

—Muy divino no ha de ser, considerando que requieren mojarse en mierda para traerlo. Vaya que le gusta sucio. —Guiño, esta vez la bruja llamada Helena, no aguantó y le tiró tremenda cachetada, ladeándole la cara.

—¡Más respeto!

—¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Golpeas como mujer. No, peor, golpeas como bruja. —Sonriendo grande ante la furia de la otra, quien fue alejada de él por otras dos.

—¡¿Por qué lo trajiste a él, Carmela?! ¡¿No pudiste traer a otro llorica como los de ahí?!

Vaya que la tipa tenía genio.

—Helena, cálmate. —Exigió la aludida.— La razón por la que lo traje, bien lo sabes. Ese hijo de puta arruinó los planes de Lucifer, tenemos que hacerle pagar por ello. —Expresó con frialdad.— Y vaya que le va a pesar. —Acercándose de nuevo, apretando sus mejillas con su mano y levantando su cara. Entonces la piel de Dean se erizó: unas pinzas en su otra mano, la escena era muy familiar.— Vamos a arrancarle la lengua, así parará de hablar y además… —Sonriendo como el monstruo que era.— Al señor de las moscas le encantará.

—Eso sería genial, si tan solo yo entrara dentro de su target. —Guiñó un ojo Dean, las brujas mirándole confundidas.— Hasta donde sé, huelo bastante bien. —La chulería en su rostro, eso al parecer, resultó hilarante para las mujeres, lo que no hizo sino provocar que la expresión del Winchester se tornara tensa.

—¡Pero, cariño! —Exclamó la pelirroja a unos metros de él.— Eres repugnante. —Murmuró, el rubio quería matarla en ese momento.— Y no porque te llenes el culo de sangre en cada cacería que te apuntas, no. —Pausó un poco su explicación, acercándose a él.— Tu boca está tan llena de mentiras, se ve en tus ojos. Mentir es tan natural en ti como comer y _eso_ es bastante sucio, considerando el daño que has generado en otros. Pero además, Winchester, todos saben el daño que hiciste en el sótano y _eso_ ni todos los envases de lejía podrán limpiarlo. —Claramente refiriéndose al infierno.

Aquello realmente generó un impacto negativo en Dean quien contra su voluntad confirmó sus acusaciones, agachando la mirada. Era verdad, lo sabía.

—Verás, Dean. —La misma mujer, con un tono paternalista, se extendió.— El motivo por el que Belcebú requiere ser invocado desde la más insalubre, peligrosa e insoportable suciedad, es porque él lo purifica, lo dignifica. Cuando esto termine, estarás más que encantado de entregarte a él, de purificarte y ser parte de su _plan_. —Sonriéndole, acariciándole el pelo.— Y para eso, necesitamos que la putrefacción se desarrolle en un ambiente _perfecto_ , bajo condiciones perfectas: luna nueva, a siete días del nuevo año, con la participación de siete mujeres, siete hombres, con una diferencia de siete años entre unos y otros, a las siete de la tarde cuando el ocaso de invierno calienta y enfría. —El rubio rodó los ojos, al final habían acertado en todo. ¿Pero qué caso tenía si no podía evitarlo? Sam se estaba tardando y lo cierto es que temía que no fuera a llegar, que se hubiera encontrado una mujer caliente por el camino y se fuera a fornicar, dejándolo ahí, en ese repulsivo lugar, bajo las terribles y depravadas intenciones de aquellas perras.

El nudo se hizo en su garganta, no. No podía ser, Sam tenía que venir, _¡tenía que!_ Tal vez no fuera el hermano que conocía, tal vez los separaran ahora miles de millas, tal vez no congeniaban como lo hacían antaño, pero de alguna forma tenía que importarle, ¿cierto? De alguna forma su hermano debe estar viendo la manera de dar con él y sacarlo de aquí, porque si no fuera así…

_Su hermano era un completo desconocido._

La idea sola le aterraba, no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, tenía que salir de alguna manera.

—Y para ello, cariño, _todos_ tenemos que dar algo de nosotros mismos: un ojo, una uña, un dedo, un pezón, un mechón de cabello, una muela, un clítoris, un pene, una nariz, una oreja, una lengua, una amígdala, un testículo. —Aquello no hizo sino revolverle el estómago al mayor de los Winchester, esto no pintaba para nada bien y al parecer, no fue el único espantado ante eso pues varios sollozos se escucharon a su lado, pertenecían a los hombres que no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra alguna, estaban paralizados del terror.

—Sí y estamos cortos de tiempo. Quince minutos, la cosa empieza _ahora_. —Todas las mujeres sonrieron, cada una tomando lugar frente a uno de los prisioneros. La camarera seguía en su sitio, aún con sus uñas clavándose en la piel de sus mejillas, dispuesta a extirparle la lengua.— Nosotras ya hemos dado nuestra ofrenda, ahora es turno de ustedes.

_El terror se apoderó de todos._

**X**

Si algo había aprendido Sam de su padre, John Winchester, era que el mayor poder con el que podía contar alguien, era el silencio. Bajo el silencio podías tomar ventaja sobre otros y salir ganando, el silencio es la clave para una misión exitosa, para un trabajo eficiente.

Hace cuatro horas llegó a la habitación del motel y tras encontrar la bolsa de hechizos que evidentemente se llevó a su hermano, sabía que tenía que actuar rápido. Tenía cuatro posibles sitios en los cuales Dean pudo haber llegado a parar: un relleno sanitario, un lago contaminado con desechos industriales, las cloacas y el matadero. Tuvo una corazonada en que éste último sería el sitio, pues está junto a una iglesia abandonada a las afueras del pueblo y no se equivocó, apenas aparcó el coche escuchó las estruendosas risas de varias mujeres y no es que él fuera especialmente religioso, pero ¿no es una iglesia el lugar menos indicado para reírse?

Sonrió, estaba oculto tras una pared, esperando el momento más conveniente para aparecer por sorpresa y acabar con todas las brujas, una por una. En parte agradeciendo a Dean por ganar tiempo, distrayendo la atención de aquellas mujeres, pero no lo bastante para aparecer y atacar, tenía que esperar un poco más.

En cuanto vio a las mujeres dirigiéndose, en fila, hacia los encadenados, vio su oportunidad. Sam se dirigió a toda velocidad al centro de los hechos.

—¡Hey, Sabrina! —Llamó a todo pulmón, lo que hizo que todas se giraran y para infortunio de la más cercana, una llama se disparó hacia ella, pues el Winchester portaba un lanzallamas potente. La mujer se quemaba, corriendo en su intento de apagar el fuego y chocando contra los bancos de aquella iglesia.

—¡Helena! —Gritaron todas, preocupadas y frustradas, sus planes viéndose entorpecidos por la inesperada visita. La camarera soltó a Dean, dispuesta a atacar a Sam.

La maldita peleaba bien, logró tirarlo contra el piso, pero él era más rápido y tras sentir el peso de esa bruja sobre él, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, cortándole la garganta.

—¡No! —Exclamó otra de las brujas, enfurecida.— ¡Pagarás por eso! —En tanto dijo esto, extendió las manos, dispuesta a maldecirlo.— ¡Amina Somnum!

—¡No, Sam! —Dean, alarmado desde su posición, volvió a tirar inútilmente de las cadenas.

_Nada._

Todos se quedaron en breve silencio, la bruja volvió a maldecir aún con más ira, pero no parecía surtir efecto sobre el menor.

—¡¿Qué rayos eres?! ¡¿Por qué no funciona el hechizo?!

Todas las mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas, ella era la abeja reina, la más poderosa de las brujas y su hechizo era perfecto, mas no generó _nada._

Dean tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, aquello le producía muy mala espina y lo cierto es que estaba tan horrorizado como las brujas y los presentes. No es que deseara que el hechizo funcionara, no, pero el peor caso no era ese, ahora lo sabía; el peor caso es, y lo estaba viendo, que no funcionara.

_¿Es Sam humano?_

La pregunta le provocó escalofríos y lo cierto es que ver la mirada impasible de Sam, su rostro sereno, a penas visible bajo la luz de esas velas que le daban un aspecto tétrico, sus brazos portando aquella peligrosa arma.

_Él no era Sam, no era su hermano._

_¿Quién puede ser sino el mismo Lucifer?_

Dean ha estado durmiendo, comiendo, conduciendo todo este maldito tiempo al lado del puto _diablo_. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

La sonrisa de Sam heló la sangre a todos y sin ver venir el siguiente movimiento: derramó el caldero.

—En este momento, soy tu peor pesadilla. —Volvió a lanzar aquel fuego contra la que pretendiera hechizarlo, sufriendo el mismo terrible final de la otra. Cabe decir que el edificio empezaba a quemarse, las brasas haciéndose más y más grandes.— ¿Quieren purificarse? No necesitan a Belcebú para eso, _yo_ lo haré por ustedes. —Su sonrisa se extendió y combinada con la sangre que le manchó hace unos momentos, la estampa era inquietante.

Tras  quemar a todas las brujas, corrió directo a romper los grilletes que sostenían a Dean, quien tras verse liberado de ellos, dio tres pasos hacia atrás, mirando con terror hacia _¿Sam?_

—¿Dean? Tenemos que irnos.

—Tú no eres Sam… —Susurró, buscando lo primero que pudo para defenderse. La expresión del nombrado pasó de seria a confundida, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—Claro que soy Sam, tu hermano. —Expresó impaciente, acercándose al otro, pero con cada paso que daba, el otro retrocedía, el miedo era evidente en él.

—¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué no funcionó el hechizo? —Si no tartamudeó fue de puro milagro, Dean no sabía qué era peor, si estar a merced de aquellas brujas o a merced de lo que fuera que estuviera ante él, que claramente no era Sam.

—Puedo explicar eso, pero no ahora, vamos a morir si no salimos pronto. —Sentenció serio. Pensándolo dos veces, en aquel momento morir no parecía tan mala idea.— Dean, por favor, te juro que sigo siendo Sam, tu hermano. Vine aquí para salvarte, ¿no? Por favor, confía en mí, sólo por esta vez, te diré todo cuando acabemos.

Dean miró a su “hermano” de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en su cara. Era plenamente consciente que el Sam que conocía diría aquello con una mirada de cachorro, angustia en su rostro; pero este Sam le miraba sereno, serio, los ojos amplios, tratando de ser convincente y pese a sus dudas, parecía sincero en sus palabras. Dando un respiro hondo, no le dio tiempo de responder a ello pues el fuego casi les alcanzó; de no ser porque Sam le salvó, su suerte pudo ser la de aquellas brujas.

—¡Tenemos que salvarlos! —Exclamó Dean, refiriéndose a los hombres que gritaban aterrados, tirando los grilletes en su intento de zafarse. Dean se acercó, tratando de liberarlos, pero Sam lo evitó, halándolo lejos de ahí pues el fuego se expandía rápido.

—¡No podemos, tenemos que salir  ahora!

La expresión del mayor era de una culpa total, angustia por querer salvar a aquellos pobres hombres pero tan pronto Sam le apartó el fuego dio a parar al primero, después al segundo y así consecutivamente. Dean miró hacia ellos con horror por unos segundos más, hasta que su hermano volvió a halarlo hacia la salida, sacándolos de ahí.

**X**

Logaron salir ilesos, o dentro de lo que cabe pues ambos tosían fuertemente tras aspirar el humo del fuego durante casi un minuto. Ahora se encontraban fuera de la iglesia, viendo como ésta ardía, los gritos apagándose paulatinamente, _muriendo_.

—¡Joder, maldita sea! —Dean exclamó furioso, frustrado. El propósito era salvar a esas personas y terminaron muertas, ¿es que cuándo las cosas salían bien para ellos en estos días? La fuerza de su puño estalló contra el capó del impala, no una sino cinco veces, descargando su rabia contra su nena. Sam veía desde su sitio, manteniéndose al margen.

—Dean, lo siento. —Salió decirle y aunque lo cierto es que la muerte de esas personas no le hacía sentir mal ni mucho menos, era consciente que al otro sí. El nombrado se giró a mirarle, la mirada humedecida y no sabía si era a causa del humo o por las emociones que experimentaba en ese instante.

—¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo sientes algo?

¿Así que Dean se dio cuenta? Quizás no de forma clara, pero sabía parte de lo que acontecía. Sam le miró fijamente, sin decir nada.

—Sé que dudas de mí, pero puedo explicarlo…

—¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué volviste del infierno siendo un enfermo sociópata sin un ápice de empatía? —Las palabras de Dean salían cual puñales, cargadas de veneno y enojo.— ¿A ti te importan sus muertes, Sam? Porque te ves muy calmado. ¡Pero hey! ¿Por qué me sorprendo? No te he importado yo, Bobby, Samuel ni ninguna otra persona desde que volviste, así que ¿qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Eres realmente Sam? ¡Porque no te conozco!

Sam calló ante eso, viendo como una lágrima se resbalaba por el rostro de su hermano, realmente le afligía esa situación.

—Soy Sam, o parte de. —Comenzó su explicación con tono frío. Dean amplió los ojos, sin entender.— No soy Lucifer y sé que pensaste que lo soy. —El mayor abrió la boca para reclamar, pero su interlocutor se adelantó.— Él está en la caja, con Michael, Adam y… —Vacilando un poco, girando los ojos.— la otra parte de mí.

_¿Qué?_

No, en serio, _¿qué?_ Dean entendía cada vez menos y probablemente su expresión lo delataba porque Sam soltó un suspiro, disimulando su hastío.

—Castiel me trajo de vuelta después de tiempo, pero no me trajo del todo. Es decir, sólo estoy yo, mi cuerpo, pero siento que algo falta dentro de mí, lo que me hace ser… yo. —Extendió el menor. Dean comprendía, ahora todo tenía sentido, _todo_.

Ese Cas hijo de puta, pensó. Dean desvió la mirada, otras lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos, sorbió un poco, el nudo en su garganta volviéndose sofocante. El silenció cayó, tenso, sobre ellos; ninguno habló durante varios minutos, Dean porque seguía asimilando las palabras del otro y Sam porque creyó conveniente darle ese espacio de tiempo a su hermano.

Dean le miró fijamente, la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados.

—Entonces… —Rompiendo el silencio.— tu alma sigue en la caja. —Sam asintió. Dean le siguió, desviando los ojos nuevamente.

—Sí, esa es la razón por la que no tengo hambre, ni sueño, ni intereses en particular. Ni siquiera sé por qué resuelvo casos, sólo lo hago, no tengo propósito más que preocuparme por mí mismo. Los demás, me temo, no me preocupan… incluyéndote.

Las palabras sonaron tan suaves, serenas y honestas que escocían. Dean sintió una opresión en el pecho y aunque ahora era conocedor de la verdad, una parte de él creía que estaba mejor sin saberla porque claramente es peor la confirmación que la sospecha.

_Él no era importante para Sam. Ahora lo sabía._

Asintió tres veces y sin decir nada, porque cierto era que en ese momento,  no atinaba a decir _nada_ , caminó hacia el lado del conductor del impala, abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndole una mirada al otro para que entrara también.

Dentro del coche, Dean encendió el mismo y tras poner la radio, arrancó. Sam, por su parte, miraba hacia el frente, sintiendo la frialdad del mayor tan palpable como si fuera sólida.

No  sería un viaje cómodo.

**X**

Al parecer hubo un acuerdo silencioso de no hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario y tanto Sam como Dean estaban conformes con ello o al menos por el momento. Entraron al motel, sin siquiera avisar Dean entró a la ducha y Sam encendió el televisor, sentándose sobre el sofá delante del mismo, matando el rato de alguna manera.

Al poco rato Dean salió con una toalla en la cadera y lo primero que hizo fue buscar en su bolsa de ropa, no le llevó mucho tiempo vestirse.

—Voy a comprar algo de cenar. Te preguntaría si quieres, pero no tiene caso, ¿eh? —El intento de humor dio un resultado un tanto incómodo, aun así Sam sonrió, era un comienzo.

—Supongo que no me hará mal una cerveza. —Encogiéndose de hombros. El otro asintió, saliendo de la habitación, dejando al menor solo con el televisor.

**X**

Lo de la cena era una mera excusa para alejarse un poco de Sam y pensar claramente, ayudado por la soledad y el silencio nocturno. Si bien, la noticia de que la parte importante de su hermano seguía sufriendo una eternidad abajo le generó un terrible sabor de boca, al menos sabía qué era lo que pasaba y bajo las gotas de la regadera que limpió su cuerpo, pensó que quizás esto tenía arreglo.

Sí, porque no podía simplemente saber algo así y cruzarse de brazos.

Su hermano le había hecho prometer que lo dejaría en la caja, que no intentaría recuperarlo, que haría una vida normal y feliz con Lisa y aunque trató de ceñirse a esa promesa, ahora que sabía lo que ocurría, no podría vivir consigo mismo ni conciliar el sueño sabiendo que su hermano estaba agonizando mientras él estaba aquí. No.

—Cas, hijo de puta, necesito que vengas. —Rezó, los ojos cerrados. Tras abrirlos, miró alrededor, esperando.

—¿Dean?

El rubio se giró, viéndolo parado a unos metros de él. Se acercó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el ángel con esa cara seria suya, intuyendo que se trataba de algo serio.

—Es Sam.

—¿Le pasó algo? —La preocupación notándose en su rostro, Dean negó con la cabeza.

—No, él está bien. —Pausó un poco.— No tiene alma, me acaba de decir. —Castiel no parecía sorprendido.— ¿Lo sabías? —El semblante del rubio se ensombreció.

—Lo supuse.

—¿Lo supusiste? —El tono de Dean pasó de serio a cabreado, la acusación en sus palabras.

—Dean…

—¿Estás diciéndome que cuando sacaste a Sam no te fijaste en su puta alma?

—No fue fácil, Dean. No es un paseo por el parque, tenía que hacerlo rápido y aunque logré sacarlo, también me hice daño. Lucifer y Michael me hicieron daño. —Explicó, apenado. Cas apreciaba mucho a Sam, en verdad, y cierto es que le sabía mal esta situación, especialmente por el modo en que afectaba a su hermano Dean.

—Cas, hijo de puta. —Dean negó con la cabeza, tomando la gabardina entre sus puños. Comprendía a lo que se refería Castiel, arriesgó su vida por intentar traer a Sam, pudo haber muerto a manos de los arcángeles y aun así entró a ese sitio.

—Lo siento, Dean.

Hubo un breve silencio, el cual fue roto por el nombrado.

—¿Hay forma de traer su alma de vuelta? —Preguntó, serio. El ángel amplió los ojos sorprendido, ¡estos malditos Winchester!

—Dean, no.

—Cas. —Insistió Dean, sabiendo afirmativa la respuesta. Castiel era tan predecible.— Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta. No quiero perjudicarte a ti, ni a nadie más, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo yo, pero tengo que recuperarlo. —La mirada del Winchester era de súplica, lo que es más: _esperanza_. El de gabardina suspiró, sabiendo que no tendría caso hacer desistir al otro, pero lo que sí podía hacer era advertirle de los riesgos.

—Dean, el alma de Sam estará muy dañada, desollada y torturada. Si lo pones dentro de Sam, tu hermano estará roto, traumatizado. —Dean era consciente de eso, él mismo pasó por ello tras su regreso del infierno y aunque sabía que esto eran las ligas mayores, no renunciará a hacerlo.

—Lo sé. —Tragó duro.— Pero es peor dejarlo ahí, siendo torturado eternamente por ellos. Roto o no, al menos dejará de sufrir bajo sus manos.

 _Touché_.

Cas miró seriamente al otro, sabía que era cierto. Era mejor una vida de traumas, a otro día más en la caja y además… Sam era su amigo, no podía simplemente olvidarlo y aunque empezaron con el pie izquierdo, bajo los prejuicios  que sus hermanos le habían inculcado respecto al _boyking_ , el recipiente de Lucifer, llegó a tomarle mucho cariño, a darse cuenta que Sam no era malvado, sino todo lo contrario, era fuerte, determinado, con ganas de hacer lo correcto, incluso si los medios fueron dudosos. No, no era malo, sólo tomó decisiones erradas, bajo la presión y las malas influencias de Ruby, de Azazel, de los ángeles e incluso de él mismo.

_Salvarían a Sam._

Y cuando volviera, le pediría perdón por haberlo juzgarlo tan erróneamente.

—Hay unas pocas entidades capaces de entrar a la caja…

**X**

Dean volvió con la cena, dejando la bolsa de comida sobre la mesita y lanzándole la cerveza a su hermano, quien la atrapó sin ningún problema. Ambos consumieron sus respectivos alimentos en silencio, mirando hacia el televisor donde se veía Scooby Doo, suficiente para entretenerse un rato.

—Hmm, Daphne, mi amor platónico. —Expresó más para sí mismo, llevándose un bocado de su comida china. Sam alzó las cejas, burlándose.— Ya sé que Velma es tu tipo, gran nerd, no tienes qué decirlo. —Burlándose del otro. Sam negó con la cabeza.

—No me gustan más listas que yo. —Sorbiendo de su cerveza. Dean alzó la mano en señal de rendimiento, aunque dentro de sí reflexionó que _esa_ es una respuesta que nunca diría su Sam. Hasta donde sabía, él tenía un fetiche por las mujeres inteligentes y estudiadas. Quizás es que al perder su alma, se convirtió en lo opuesto a lo que solía ser, tenía sentido considerando su comportamiento.

El silencio siguió otro rato, Dean comiendo su cena y Sam recargado en el sofá, disfrutando de las secuencias animadas que ofrecía aquel aparato. Pasó una hora de esa forma, los dos sin decir mucho y cierto es que sin ser una maravilla, el silencio era más tolerable que el de hacía unas horas, dentro del coche. El mayor de los Winchester guardó el plato de unicel en la bolsa de plástico, su cena había terminado hace rato.

No sabía exactamente cómo traer el tema, pero era ahora o nunca.

—Sam. —El nombrado le miró, esperando a que prosiguiera.— Estuve pensando, sobre _tú sabes_.

—¿Sí? —Ahora sí que estaba interesado el otro, ¿a qué iba su hermano?

—Vamos a recuperar tu alma, Sam.

Sí, escuchó bien.

Tenía ganas de negarse, tenía ganas de gritarle, de decirle que podía irse a la mierda, de preguntarle si está loco, de maldecirlo por meterse con su maldita vida, de decirle que _no_ estaba de acuerdo… pero se detuvo. Se detuvo. No por falta de ganas, no porque quisiera evitar la pelea, no; se detuvo porque vio algo en los ojos de su hermano, algo que no estaba ahí antes, en todo este tiempo que habían convivido: _determinación._

No importaba si se negaba o no, no importaba si le decía que era feliz como estaba, no importaba nada de lo que él dijera o pensara.

_Dean había tomado su decisión._

Y esa decisión no le favorecía a él, lo sabía. No era estúpido, ahora no podía sentir nada, ni miedo, ni ira, ni felicidad, nada. Y eso estaba bien para él, sabía que si le devolvían su alma no sólo traerían de vuelta todos esos sentimientos, sino algo peor: _el horror._ El terror de todos aquellos años que pasó en el infierno, podría sentirlos y revivirlos como la primera vez y, por primera vez desde que volvió, temió, temió por su supervivencia.

Pero Dean no puede saber eso, pues si lo externaba, lo ataría, lo encerraría, lo obligaría y eso evitaría que pudiera escapar, que impidiera aquello. Al final del día, su mente volvió a lo básico: el silencio. Aquél que John Winchester le enseñara, tenía que actuar con cautela y así evitar que aquello pasara y para ello, debía hacerle creer a su hermano que estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo haremos eso? —Preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa.

_El juego había comenzado._

**X**

**24 de diciembre de 2011, 10:40 p.m.**

Un año, un año había pasado desde que Dean Winchester se determinara a traer a su hermano de vuelta, sin importar el costo; ocho meses desde que lo consiguiera y para ser honestos, no fue un camino fácil, no. _Robo-Sam,_ como Dean lo apodó en su mente, dio mucha batalla, pues no quería recuperar esa parte de él y fue tal la desesperación por tratar de evitarlo, que estuvo dispuesto a asesinar a Bobby pues con ello, a través de un hechizo, impediría que el alma entrase en su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien o dentro de lo que cabe. Sam tardó días en despertar y Dean llegó a pensar que jamás lo haría, que el trauma generado por su experiencia en la caja sería tan grande que perdió hasta su identidad; fueron noches que el rubio pasó sin dormir, divagando y cuestionándose si sería mejor, al final del día, acabar con el calvario de su hermano —y el suyo, dicho sea de paso— mediante una bala.

_Menos mal que no llegó a eso._

Cuando Sam despertó y lo vio entrar hacia la sala de la casa de Bobby, el corazón de Dean se detuvo por un instante, sin poder creer que su pequeño hermano, Sam, su Sammy, estuviera parado delante de él. Cuando sus brazos grandes y duros le apretaron en un abrazo, sintió toda la tensión acumulada evaporarse, pues era la evidencia de que lo había recuperado; quería llorar, quería abrazarlo tan efusivamente y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que sufrió su ausencia y lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo de vuelta… pero no lo hizo, no. Y no por falta de ganas, no porque temiera por su imagen de macho fuerte, en lo absoluto; si no se lo permitió, fue porque Bobby estaba ahí, mirándolos y este tipo de cosas son tan profundas e íntimas, que no podía darse el lujo de externar lo que sentía estando él presente. De cualquier forma, el rubio tuvo muchas formas de hacerle ver aquello, no con palabras sino con acciones y no es que fuera alarde ni mucho menos, pero conocía a Sam como a la palma de su mano y sabía que ese gigante de 1.95 cm no podía estar más feliz ¡y es que joder! Han pasado por muchos altibajos desde que el rubio volviese del infierno, entre la desconfianza que sembraron los ángeles en él y la forma en que la perra de Ruby manipuló a su hermano para traer el apocalipsis y hacer uso del regalo que el cabrón de ojos amarillos le hiciera, la cosa no podía ser de otra manera; era una victoria enorme el haber recuperado su relación de hermanos , el hecho de que ya no existieran secretos entre ellos, que confiaran el uno en el otro, _que se perdonaran por todo._ Eso era lo más importante para Dean ahora, el que por fin tuviera a su hermano con él y no a su cuerpo andante de nula consideración hacia otros, eso importaba más que cualquier batalla que tuvieran que librar ahora y los próximos días.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió y Dean Winchester entró a través de ella, haciendo un sonido de molestia ante la temperatura tan helada que yacía afuera. Estaban en Michigan siguiendo el rastro de un monstruo que al parecer se movía por los estados del norte, de modo que el clima era más gélido de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Se dio unos segundos para apreciar el aspecto del sitio: luces navideñas decorando las paredes, un pequeño árbol navideño sobre la mesita frente al sofá con uno que otro pequeño adorno temático, un par de calcetines colgados, la estación de radio que ponía _Jingle Bell Rocks_. De cierta forma, pese a ser un sitio entre miles, el ambiente lo hizo sentir cómodo, cálido, como si se tratara de un hogar y no estaba seguro si era por las decoraciones o por lo que  se encontraba sobre el sofá más largo: su hermano. Probablemente fuera lo último.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre pedir oriental a esta hora, Sam. —Su tono de reclamo fingido, dejando la comida sobre la mesa. No hubo respuesta.— ¿Sam? —Llamó de nuevo, acercándose a donde su pequeño hermano yacía recostado. Fue  entonces que notó su presencia.

—Hombre, ya volviste. —Alzando las cejas, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba.

—Desde hace cinco minutos, pero poco te has enterado. —Burlándose.

—Oh, cállate. —Expresó Sam, cerrando el libro que se encontraba leyendo en ese momento.

—Ok. —Rió, girando los ojos.— Como sea, ¿qué estás leyendo?

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, mostrándole la portada de su novela: _Oliver Twist_ por _Charles Dickens_. Sí, la misma que Dean le regaló hace un año, o más bien a Robo-Sam.

—¿No pudiste esperar a que yo te lo diera, grandísimo geek?

—Nop. —Expresó, como si la sola pregunta fuera necia. Sam y su ridículamente grande pasión por los libros.— Puff, es que sólo mira esto: las páginas, la tapa dura, los grabados, ¡el olor! ¿No es lo mejor que hayas visto en tu vida? —Sam parecía una _groupie_ mojada por su ídolo, hablando con tanta emoción de aquel objeto.

—Woah, woah. Si quieres los dejo solos. —Por supuesto, Dean no perdía la oportunidad de molestar a su pequeño hermano si se llegaba a presentar.

—Cállate. Tú estarías igual si te regalara la primera copia de Indiana Jones.

Cierto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Rascándose la nuca, Dean lo negó, mas su tono no parecía convencido. Sam le miró con las cejas alzadas.

—Ajá, claro. —Expresó Sam irónico, mostrando sus amplios hoyuelos al sonreír. Dean giró los ojos, destapando dos cervezas, una para él y otra para su hermano. Sí, la situación era tan cálida y familiar que podría morirse en ese instante y moriría feliz.

Sam apreció por otros momentos la carátula de su no-tan-nuevo libro, se le veía realmente feliz de tenerlo como suyo y eso realmente llenaba a Dean de confort y alegría. Lo cierto es que dudó por más de una noche si regalarle aquello o no, pues el objeto en cuestión le provocaba tan malos recuerdos con aquel Sam, que hasta pensó que regalarle una revista porno sería mejor idea. No es que Dean fuera especialmente emocional, pero esta vez creyó que para superar aquella agridulce etapa de su vida, este momento sería el idóneo y no se equivocó. Ver el modo en que su Sam atesoraba aquella reliquia entre sus manos, disfrutándola con una dicha plasmada en su rostro, era la sensación que buscaba obtener hace un año y ahora la estaba obteniendo, con el verdadero Sam, aquel estúpido gigante de largos y femeninos cabellos, de mirada de perrito, de caras emperradas, de moral superior que a veces le exasperaba, de aficiones tan nerds y geeks que era inevitable reírse de él, de nulas capacidades de ligue, _ése era su Sam_. Valió la pena haber desenterrado aquel objeto para confirmar lo que tenía y finalmente pasar página.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, de esos silencios que confortan, que te dan momentos para pensar y apreciar lo que se posee, la confianza compartida. Sam, por su parte, pensaba respecto a todo últimamente, su regreso del infierno, el modo en que Dean, Cas y Bobby le recibieron tan cálidamente, como si lo hubieran esperado por tanto tiempo; aquello le hacía sentir feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, feliz por haber sido perdonado por sus errores, porque las cosas salieran bien al final, por haber salvado al mundo y tener además, la oportunidad de disfrutarlo en compañía de su familia, porque eso es lo que eran: su familia; triste porque, dada su naturaleza, sus hábitos ya más que marcados en la piel, en los huesos, de observar a su hermano sin que se diera cuenta, sabía que detrás de las bromas, las sonrisas y los momentos fraternales que Dean le ofrecía, se ocultaba el dolor que cargó tras su ausencia, por las malas experiencias con toda la mierda del apocalipsis, por todos los amigos que dejaron atrás, por el fracaso de su relación con Lisa, por sus errores, por el modo en que las cosas salieron tan mal entre ellos hace apenas dos años, años en los que no se dieron la oportunidad de quererse, de apreciarse, de darse cuenta cuán afortunados eran de tenerse el uno al otro, dado lo sesgados que estaban por la situación, al grado de perder lo más importante que tenían. Y es verdad que al despedirse de Dean, antes de dejarse poseer por Lucifer, los días previos no fueron un campo de rosas, si de puro milagro lograron estar en paz consigo mismos, las heridas aún abiertas; Dean castigó a Sam durante tanto tiempo que al final, el sabor amargo tras morir quemaba su estómago, pues se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue al no haber disfrutado más con él, de dejar que su enojo y rencor fueran más grandes al grado de hacerle perder la fe en sí mismo, en Sam, en lo que tenían y _eso_ jamás se lo podría perdonar. Sam lo sabía, pues conocía a su hermano a la perfección y no estaba seguro si ignoraban el elefante en la habitación, pero jamás hizo un comentario al respecto, pues el dolor era tan reciente que no estaba seguro si podrían soportarlo, así que se limitó a lo que sí podía —o tenía el valor al menos— hacer, que era pasar página y hacerle ver a Dean, mediante pequeñas acciones, lo mucho que lo quería y cuán feliz estaba de haber vuelto con él. Parecía funcionar.

—Ya, en serio. Muchas gracias, Dean, me encanta. —Murmuró Sam con toda la honestidad de la que fue capaz, sus labios ligeramente curvados, sus profundos ojos mirando los de su hermano. Dean sintió el nerviosismo invadirle, no era muy bueno lidiando con este tipo de situaciones, tan crudas y viscerales, tan emocionales, no; pero era una parte de Sam, algo a lo que si bien jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse, apreciaba.

—Me harás llorar, Sammy. —Respondió en cambio, sacando una sonrisa amplia del otro. Sam sabía, sabía lo difícil que era para él hablar de sus emociones, de vulnerarse ante él.— Me alegra mucho que te guste. —Sorbiendo de su cerveza, pretendiendo que el comentario saliese natural, pero la nervosidad seguía invadiendo su estómago y era extraño, en verdad, pues la única persona que había logrado hacerle sentir eso, al grado de llegar a creer que se trataba de un mito de novelas rosas, fue su primer amor adolescente; el resto de chicas, bastante guapas como diferentes, no le habían robado el sueño, ni le habían hecho sentir escalofríos, no en lo absoluto. Pero Sam, no obstante, no sólo despertaba sus más primitivos instintos, no, despertaba en él más que eso, ganas de ser mejor, de seguir adelante, de protegerlo, de pasar toda una vida con él, no en una casa cualquiera de un barrio cualquiera, con oficios promedio y obligaciones ciudadanas, sino haciendo lo que siempre han hecho: salvar personas y cazar monstruos, viajes en carretera, cuidar el uno del otro. Esa es la vida en la que Dean se proyectaba al lado de su hermano, pero había un pequeño detalle.

_No estaba seguro que Sam sintiera lo mismo._

De repente el trago de su cerveza le supo amargo, era una posibilidad que tenía que contemplar, incluso si no le gustaba, que es lo más probable porque ¿cómo carajos podía esperar que alguien se enamorara de su hermano? Existían miles de probabilidades de que Sam lo mandara a la mierda y terminara huyendo y nulas de que le correspondiera, hasta pensarlo era estúpido. No, si tenía planes de decirlo, el mayor de los Winchester los enterró, no podría soportar arruinar lo que tenían ahora por eso.

Sam notó el repentino cambio  anímico de su hermano, la tensión haciéndose con su cuerpo y la mirada perdida entre alguna partícula de la alfombra empolvada. Su hermano era tan transparente como misterioso, ¿contradictorio, eh? Podía leerlo como a un libro abierto, pero había y siempre habrá mensajes entre líneas que o bien el tiempo se encargaría de desvelarle, o serían tan pequeñas que nunca podría verlas. _Y eso le molestaba_ , el hecho no poder saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Dean. Desconocía el motivo que aquejaba a su hermano y sabía que si le preguntaba, éste se negaría a decírselo o peor: se cabrearía y les arruinaría la noche a ambos, no gracias. Las cosas han ido tan bien entre ellos, que ciertamente quería mantenerlas tal cual iban, es decir, desde que el castaño volvió no habían peleado una sola vez —bueno, salvo por las cosas más triviales como quién era la más caliente de _Los ángeles de Charlie_ , pero eso no contaba— y no tenía intención de que ese día, entre muchos otros, fuera la vez primera.

Suspiró, quizás no ayudara a curar el mal que padecía Dean, pero, esperaba, podría hacer que se olvidara un rato de ello. De modo que Sam se enderezó un poco, llamando la atención del otro.

—También tengo un regalo para ti. —Informó sonriente, estirándose, lo que expuso un poco la piel de su abdomen bajo la tela de su camisa cuadrada. Dean se lamió nervioso los labios, desviando la vista rápidamente. Sam no reparó en el detalle, _menos mal_.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? ¿Todas las películas de Clint Eastwood? ¿Una edición especial de Casa Erótica? —Alzando las cejas bromeando. Sam rió ante eso, negando con la cabeza. Fue entonces que del bolsillo de sus vaqueros sacó un objeto: era pequeño, envuelto en tela de algodón, no era llamativo en lo absoluto y Dean estaba cada vez más intrigado por ello, ¿pues qué podía caber en un espacio tan reducido? Sam le extendió la mano, dándoselo.

_Mierda._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Era lo único que se repetía en la cabeza de Dean al verlo. No era un reloj de lujo, un artículo para su nena, o algún artículo de utilidad, no.

_Era EL amuleto._

El amuleto.

El mismo puñetero amuleto que, preso de la ira y decepción, desechó en un maldito bote de basura, de alguna maldita esquina, de algún motel sin nombre entre los miles de moteles que habían por todo Estados Unidos, como si fuera un objeto de lo más mundano, como si no se tratara de aquél maldito colgante que su hermano le obsequió hace tantas navidades, como si el valor del mismo se redujera a nada. _Ahí estaba_ , de nuevo entre sus manos, no porque la parte racional de su cerebro hubiese recapacitado, pensado en lo que estaría tirando por la borda en aquel momento, no porque se hubiese arrepentido de último minuto, no. Si lo tenía sobre la piel de sus manos, en este momento, fue porque _Sam_ lo había conservado, porque _él_ no tuvo el valor de tirar tantos años por el acantilado, porque no pudo deshacerse de algo tan valioso sólo por un mal —más bien jodido— episodio en sus vidas.

Si Sam pretendía castigarlo con ello, vaya que lo ha logrado. Dean sintió el nudo en la garganta asfixiarle, la opresión en su pecho, la culpa invadirle. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan hijo de puta y tirar aquél preciado objeto delante de su pequeño hermano y no pensar en el daño que _eso_ le pudo haber provocado? No, no lo pensó un instante, estaba tan concentrado en su propio dolor, que jamás se detuvo a escuchar a Sam, a pensar en lo que podría significar para él el que su hermano mayor dejara de creer en él, _en ellos_.

—¿Dean? —La voz preocupada de Sam le llamó, más no pudo atinar a responder, ni siquiera a mirarle a los ojos, pues la nebulosa en sus pensamientos lo tenía atrapado y de repente, _todo se desmoronó_.

Primero fue la primera, después la segunda y a ésta le siguieron otras lágrimas, sin poder controlarse. Dean, que anteriormente se encontraba parado, se dejó caer en el sofá, llevándose las manos al rostro, tratando de controlar los incontrolables sollozos que le dominaban, como si todo el dolor retenido le hubiese explotado en la cara.

Sam inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle regalado aquello, tal vez presionó demasiado, tal vez fue un terrible error de su parte —uno más de su larga lista, se recriminó— y ahora se encontraba arrodillado delante de su hermano, tratando de hacer que le mirase.

—Dean, y-yo l-lo siento, no debí habértelo dado. —Dijo el menor, también entre sollozos porque sí, ver a su hermano mayor tan devastado siempre le afligía, no podía soportarlo y a penas el rubio derramara la primera lágrima, Sammy no podía ser menos y ése era el principal motivo por el cual Dean no podía darse el lujo de lagrimear delante de él, porque si él lloraba, había un noventainueve por ciento de probabilidad que Sam llorase también. Pero no siempre podía controlarse.

—¡No! —Expresó más bruscamente de la cuenta, evitando que su hermano le quitase el colgante, apretando éste en su mano.— No. —Sorbió con fuerza, levantando la cara y mirando a los humedecidos ojos de Sam, quien tenía los labios fruncidos, tratando de controlar, deficientemente, su llanto. Dean respiró profundamente de nuevo, intentando calmarse.

—Dean, lo siento. —Se disculpó de nuevo Sam, genuinamente arrepentido, sus manos temblantes sobre las rodillas del nombrado, _implorando_. Y la situación, para Dean, no podía ser más surrealista, ¿por qué era Sam el que se disculpaba cuando era él quien debía hacerlo? Estúpido Sam y su manía de culparse por todo, aunque de nuevo, se dijo, no es como si él le hubiese dejado opción. Se maldijo.

—Sammy…

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Ahogando los sollozos, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Dean suspiró por enésima vez, tratando de reponerse y pensar correctamente.

—No, yo lo siento. —Murmuró a penas, con la voz ronca. Sam levantó la cara, mirándolo expectante.— No mereces un hermano como yo.

_¿Qué?_

Los sollozos del menor incrementaron un poco, sus labios fruncidos, aquél comentario no le sentó nada bien y _sabía que era verdad_. No se merecía a Dean, fue un iluso al pensar que éste le había perdonado y en el fondo _sabía_ que lo merecía, no había forma de que sus pecados pudieran ser perdonados.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Preguntó acongojado.— Si eso es lo que necesitas, lo haré.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Sam! —Le detuvo el mayor, apresurado.— Quiero decir. Joder. —Sí, _joder_. El mayor de los Winchester hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tratar de externar lo que sentía, lo que pensaba. Las lágrimas no se detenían en él, por mucho que tratara.— ¿Por qué conservaste el amuleto, Sammy?

Sam calló, sin poder responder a ello.

—No me malinterpretes, _me encanta_ , en verdad y no puedo describir lo feliz que me siento de que lo conservaras, incluso si yo no lo hice, pero ¿por qué? —Preguntó entre sollozos.

—Yo sólo… —Sam trató, pero nada salió de su boca, sólo suspiros.— Quería resolver las cosas _aquél día_ , ¿sabes? Quería explicarte todo y pedirte perdón, tenía la esperanza de que me dejaras hacerlo, pero tú… —Negando con la cabeza, ahogando otro sollozo.— te cerraste demasiado en ti mismo y no pude hacerlo y sé que merecía cada minuto de frialdad que me dedicabas, pero esperaba en verdad que algún día pudiéramos hacer las cosas bien.

Dean asintió, desviando los ojos, confirmando sus sospechas. Eso sólo lo hizo sentir peor, pero ya estaban en ello, de modo que prosiguió.

—¿Explicar qué? —La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sam, quien parpadeó.— ¿Sam? —Preguntó en un susurro, después de medio minuto en que el menor no dijo palabra. Las lágrimas seguían escurriendo en los dos, pero los sollozos pararon.

—Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que entiendo, entiendo cien por ciento tu enojo contra mí por lo de, tú sabes, el cielo. —Suspirando. Era un tema incómodo para los dos, en verdad, pero tenían que hablar de eso pues no podían seguir ignorándolo.— Sí, todas las escenas que viste, fueron momentos de mucha felicidad para mí. Mi primer cena familiar de acción de gracias, la primera vez que me demostré a mí mismo que podía valerme sin ti y sin papá, la vez que escapé de casa. —Dean quería vomitar, escuchar lo que ya sabía de boca de su hermano sólo le abría aquellas heridas, pero algo le decía que no era todo.— Pero Dean, esos no fueron los momentos _más_ felices en mi vida, sólo los que tú pudiste ver. —El nombrado amplió los ojos, indicándole con la mirada que prosiguiera.— Antes de que llegaras, estaba rememorando el día en Eaglewood, Colorado. Cuando combatimos al _Boogeyman_ , ¿recuerdas? Nuestro primer caso juntos, sin papá. Yo tenía catorce y tú dieciocho. Esa cosa se comía a los del instituto, nosotros salvamos la escuela y ellos nos agradecieron. Nos llamaron Batman y Robbin después de ello. —Riéndose, marcando sus hoyuelos. Dean le miraba, sonriendo un poco. Sí, lo recordaba, recordaba cuán orgulloso se sintió de su pequeño hermano aquel día y la felicidad en la cara de su padre cuando le contaron lo sucedido… fue uno de los mejores días en sus vidas. Para celebrarlo, John decidió que comerían en un restaurante de _steaks_ , comida cara y muy buena.— Ese día fue uno de los mejores que recuerdo contigo y papá, donde me sentí orgulloso de mi familia y no me malentiendas, estoy realmente orgulloso de esta vida, de lo que somos, en verdad. Pero no siempre fue así y lo sabes, me costó darme cuenta de ello. —Murmuró, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.— Lo que quiero decir es que entiendo que te molestara si pensaste que jamás me sentí feliz contigo o papá, si yo estuviera en tu lugar tampoco lo toleraría. —Tragó duro.— Pero no fue así, Dean. Es decir, sí, tengo pocos recuerdos que realmente me plazcan recordar al lado de papá y eso a veces te incluye a ti, pero no quiero que pienses, ni por un instante, que preferiría mil veces recordar una escapada con un perro que los últimos años que hemos estado resolviendo casos porque no es así. —Sentenció, serio.

—Sammy…

Dean no sabía qué responder, literalmente no salía una palabra de su boca.

—Desearía que me hubieses escuchado aquella vez y me dejases explicarte lo que realmente significas para mí. ¿Qué no tengo recuerdos felices contigo y papá? ¡qué le den a eso! La mitad de mi vida han sido pésimos recuerdos, Dean, pero las personas en ellos no lo son, tú no lo eres y si tengo que pasar la eternidad en un cielo donde tú no apareces, pues prefiero convertirme en un puñetero fantasma o arder en el infierno. —Las palabras de Sam eran tan honestas como sorprendentes. Dean, los ojos brillosos, las lágrimas en sus mejillas, asintió.

El silencio se hizo durante algunos segundos, solamente interrumpido por los ocasionales sollozos de ambos.

—Sammy, lo siento. —Dean volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara, negando con la cabeza. Ahora que sabía lo que pensaba su hermano, no podía dejar de reprocharse por sus acciones, no.— Lo siento, lo siento. —Sollozando, repitiendo aquellas palabras.— Yo debí haberte escuchado, debí haber creído en ti, pero no lo hice. —Finalmente sacándolo de su sistema, mas la culpa no se alejaba y para su sorpresa, Sam se puso de pie y le abrazó, haciéndolo recargar la cabeza en su pecho, correspondiendo el contacto.

—Está bien, Dean. Está bien.

Esto era tan dispar, Dean era el que siempre consolaba a Sam, el que le ayudaba a desahogarse y ahora era Sam el que le confortaba, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que estarían bien y es que ¡maldito Sam! ¿cómo podía perdonarle aquello? No se lo explicaba. Tras varios minutos, el mayor de los Winchester logró calmarse y fue que el abrazo se deshizo. Sam entonces se sentó sobre la mesita delante del sofá en el que estaba Dean, sonriéndole confortante, sus ojos humedecidos y la nariz roja. Tan perfecto a la vista.

—No sé si merezco tenerlo de nuevo. —Susurró, mirando hacia el amuleto. Sam calló brevemente.

—Dean. —Pausó un poco, llamando la atención del otro.— Quiero que lo tengas.

—No, Sam. Yo no…

—Quiero que lo tengas. —Repitió, terco.— La razón por la que te lo doy es porque… —Suspiró.— quiero que pasemos página, los dos. Creo que podemos hacer las cosas bien esta vez, Dean.

El mayor asintió un poco, contemplando lo que aquello significaba. Era increíble pensar lo que ese pequeño objeto provocaba en ellos, dándose cuenta de que lo pequeño podía tener un peso enorme. Sí, es verdad. Sam, su pequeño hermano, tan cursi como sólo él, tenía razón. Debían considerar esto como una nueva oportunidad, la oportunidad de dejar las cosas en el pasado y enfocarse en el presente, en el futuro, de aprender de sus errores y tratar de no repetirlos, de valorar que estaban juntos de nuevo.

Sin verlo venir, Sam vio cómo su hermano apretó el colgante en la palma de su mano, antes de tomarlo entre las dos y ponérselo en el cuello, mirándolo sobre su pecho. Fue entonces que Dean le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, chulería plasmada en su rostro, cosa que le hizo reír.

—Aun así quiero mis películas de Clint Eastwood.

Y le salió soltar ese comentario. Sam se rió ante eso, negando con la cabeza, lo que hizo que el alivio se ciñera en Dean, dejando atrás la carga que acumulaba en su pecho y hombros. Ver esa sonrisa en Sam no tenía precio.

—Tal vez la próxima navidad, imbécil.

—Ya lo has dicho, perra.

**X**

Para cuando se sirvieron su comida, ésta ya estaba tibia y pese a no ser del agrado de ninguno, no hicieron comentario al respecto. La cena estuvo tranquila, ambos platicaban alguna trivialidad y se lanzaban bromas mutuamente, Dean metiéndose con el cabello y la altura de Sam y éste mandándolo a callar o burlándose de su —según su juicio— corto tamaño y claro, no podía dejar la joyita de lado: sus labios de mujer, que Dean se negaba a reconocer como tal. Poco les faltaba para aventarse la comida el uno al otro.

Al terminar la comida, ambos se sentaron en el mismo sofá, viendo la película de acción en turno que obviamente, tenía tinte navideño. Y como cualquier película de acción, no podían faltar las curvas sexys de una mujer.

—Sammy, te estás poniendo caliente, ¿eh? —Burló el mayor, metiéndole un codazo. Sam se lo devolvió con más fuerza, poniendo su cara emperrada.

—Yo no soy tú, Dean. Puedo controlarme cuando quiera. —Como siempre, Sam haciéndose el digno.

—Lo dudo, no puedes ni portarte medio normal frente a una chica. —Y claro, Dean con sus bromas ácidas que a veces rayaban en la ofensa. Sam frunció el ceño.

—Claro que puedo.

—Síguetelo diciendo. —Riendo, el rubio sin ser consciente posó su mano sobre la pierna de Sam, no cerca de la rodilla sino de la entrepierna. Al darse cuenta, Dean la retiró inmediatamente, entrecruzando sus propios dedos y fingiendo que no era gran cosa, mas la tensión se había creado ahora entre ellos o al menos en la mente de Dean.

Sam, al sentir aquella mano en esa parte de su cuerpo, ahogó un respiro, mirando momentáneamente a su hermano y después al televisor. Sí, la tensión era palpable ahora, tragó duro. Lo cierto es que el menor de los Winchester, pese a disimular muy bien, sentía cosas más allá de lo fraternal por su hermano, era un sentimiento del que empezó a ser consciente tiempo después de la muerte de John y lo cierto es que se espantó las primeras veces porque ¡¿cómo mierda puede llegar a desarrollar deseos sexuales por el hombre con el que se crió?! Era enfermo, lo sabía y más de una vez pensó que era _esa_ parte oscura de él, aquella que había sido la causa de sus poderes y vaya que se odió por ello. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que quizás no fuera el único aquí, que quizás su hermano estaba tan _enfermo_ como él; porque las miradas que Dean le dirigía cuando se quitaba su saco, cuando salía de la ducha en una toalla, cuando cavaban tumbas, eran demasiado para ser sólo imaginaciones suyas. Podía ver como sus pupilas se dilataban, como esquivaba la mirada y _a veces_ , como se lamía los labios sin darse cuenta.

Y ahora esto.

Sam tragó duro de nuevo, tratando de enfocar la vista en el televisor, aunque su mente estaba en otro lado. Sabía, no, _estaba seguro_ de que Dean lo deseaba tanto como él, que hacía esfuerzos monumentales por controlarse y no lo culpaba, ¡es que era de locos! No se trataba de algún ligue en un bar, se trataba de dos hermanos, así que comprendía que Dean no dijese algo en lo absoluto. Pero había un problema aquí y es que si Sam ya sabía que era correspondido, _¿por qué no daba él el maldito primer paso?_ Quizás es que Dean tuviera la puñetera razón —por muy humillante que fuera para él admitir eso— y es que no es bueno coqueteando y dando el primer paso, en realidad era pésimo en ello. Todas las veces que ha tenido aventuras con alguna chica —o chico— fueron propiciadas por ellas y Sam realmente _odiaba_ esa parte de él.

Miró al reloj de pared, no había pasado ni medio minuto desde aquella acción y su cabeza ya estaba dando vueltas. Se maldijo.

Dean, por su parte, notó el cambio repentino en Sam y con ello el silencio incómodo. ¿Qué tan idiota podía ser? Poco o nada le faltaría para decir que se iría a la cama y claro, él no podría decir nada al respecto. Retuvo las ganas de resoplar, no quería ser obvio y mucho menos ser cuestionado por Sam, lo cierto es que temía que éste empezara a sospechar de sus deseos hacia él, lo que es más, estaba seguro de que _ya_ lo sospechaba, pues siempre que de alguna forma su cuerpo lo delataba, Sam callaba durante varios minutos y entonces fingía que nada había sucedido. Tragó duro, la idea de que su hermano se diera cuenta y se largase le aterraba más que cualquier cosa que tuvieran que cazar.

—Dean. —Llamó Sam. Dean estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó el primer llamado. No fue sino hasta que Sam le zarandeara el hombro que le miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sam ahogó un respiro, retorciendo los dedos de sus pies por el nerviosismo. A penas habían pasado diez segundos de que la mano de su hermano rozara la mezclilla de su pantalón sobre su pierna, de modo que la tensión seguía presente en ambos, sin saber qué decirse, sin poder a penas mirarse a los ojos más de dos segundos.

_Era ahora o nunca._

Dean se sorprendió enormemente al sentir la mano de Sam presionarse sobre su mejilla, sólo para posar sus labios, sus delgados y sonrosados labios, sobre los suyos. El beso lo tomó con la guardia baja y por un momento paró de respirar. Sam le estaba besando, _¡Sam le estaba besando!_ ¿Cómo era eso posible? Estaba seguro —o creía estarlo— de que su hermano no sentía nada por él y esto demostraba cuán equivocado había estado. Sin dudarlo correspondió inmediatamente, dejando que el castaño guiara aquella dulce y pecaminosa acción, su mano temblando sobre su cara.

Esto era el edén y no pensaba bajar nunca de él.

Abriendo un poco los labios, dejó que la lengua de su hermano se insertara tímidamente en su boca, antes de que el rubio hiciera lo mismo en la otra, moviéndose de una forma tan natural, tan fácil, que era como si sus bocas estuvieran hechas la una para la otra. Dean soltó un gemido complacido, sus ojos cerrados al igual que los del menor, tanteándose el uno al otro, saboreando el sabor de sus lenguas, rozándose entre sí. Y de repente el beso, cálido y afectuoso como había iniciado, era el causante de un cambio de temperatura en sus cuerpos y es que pese a la frialdad del ambiente, la sensación térmica empezaba a elevarse más y más.

Sam se separó un poco de Dean, sólo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él a fin de poder besarle más cómodamente, de poder estar frente a frente. Dean, en cuanto sintió el peso de su hermano sobre él, no pudo sino posar una mano sobre la baja espalda de éste y la otra sobre su nuca, apretando sus castaños cabellos mientras el ritmo de aquél beso se volvía más rápido, más desesperado, como si quisiera ir más y más allá.

—Dean. —Sam susurró su nombre, mordiéndole el labio al nombrado, sintiendo como los pantalones empezaban a apretarle y dado que _podía_ sentir el regazo de su hermano debajo de él, sabía que Dean estaba en las mismas y eso sólo lo prendió más.

Los Winchester se besaban ahora con anhelo, con pasión, con hambre. A momentos se mordían con cierta fuerza los labios, sus lenguas luchando entre ellas mientras sus manos trataban de tocar aquello que estuviera a su alcance. Dean sentía el sudor hacerse cada vez más con su cuerpo, aquello parecía un sueño, algo que su mente pervertida fabricaba para su deleite, _pero no lo era_. Era real, estaba pasando, tenía a su gigante hermano sentado encima de él, sintiendo la presión de su erección contra su trasero _y le gustaba_ , pues los besos y las caricias se lo confirmaban, así como por el modo en que movía sus caderas, buscando más fricción entre ambos y era increíble ver esta nueva faceta en Sam, algo que nunca había visto y que sólo podía imaginar.

_Sam era caliente como el infierno._

Y dominante también, pues era mayormente él el que guiaba el beso que compartían y sus manos se apretaban a los músculos de sus brazos, estaba seguro que de estar en una posición distinta, no discriminarían un solo rincón de su cuerpo.

—Sam, ¿estás seguro de es-

—Quiero hacerlo. —Gruñó, antes de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y volver a besarlo, demandante. Esa sola acción prendió aún más al mayor, comprendiendo que era estúpido el sólo preguntar, Sam estaba tan caliente como él y tan deseoso como él de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.— ¿Tu cama o la mía? —Susurró el castaño en el oído del rubio, quien respiró hondo ante eso, sintiendo un escalofrío invadirle. Joder si Sam sabía cómo prenderlo, quizás había subestimado _demasiado_ las habilidades sexuales de su pequeño hermano, estaba más que encantado de conocer más sobre lo que ocultaba. Sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos y alineados dientes, topándose con los de Sammy, quien esperaba respuesta.

—Vamos a averiguarlo.

Dicho esto, Sam se lamió los labios, antes de levantarse y halar del brazo a su hermano, conduciéndolo a la habitación donde yacían dos camas matrimoniales, mas no fue el colchón el próximo destino de ambos, sino la pared al estampar Sam a Dean contra la misma, haciendo que éste presionara los dientes. Entonces Sam volvió a besarle, inclinándose para ello pues la diferencia de estaturas era considerable.

Fue que Sam pudo filtrar sus grandes y callosas manos bajo la ropa del otro, sintiendo la suavidad y dureza de su abdomen, grabando con sus dedos la sensación del mismo. Dean no se quedaba atrás, a penas Sam acarició su piel, él metió sus manos bajo la tela de su camisa, acariciando aquella ancha y musculosa espalda, poniéndole aún más. El más alto dejó de morder el labio de su hermano y su lengua empezó a degustar la piel de su mentón, antes de dirigirse a su cuello, sintiendo los poros del otro erizarse ante el roce de aquél músculo; succionó un poco, arrancándole un quejido.

De pronto la ropa empezó a estorbarles a ambos, Sam desabrochó rápidamente los botones de su camisa, mientras Dean hacía lo mismo con la suya, exponiendo la piel de sus pechos y abdómenes, deteniéndose un instante para apreciarse. No era ni de lejos la primera vez que veían sus pechos al desnudo, no, pero _esto era diferente_ y ambos lo sabían, Sam apreció los pezones endurecidos de Dean y con sus pulgares los acarició, mordiéndose los labios en tanto miraba a los ojos a Dean. Éste, por su parte, _por fin_ pudo darse el lujo de presionar sus manos contra los poderosos huesos de sus caderas, aquellos por los cuales tantas noches había fantaseado _y ahora eran suyos_. Sam sintió un escalofrío al sentir las manos de Dean sobre tan erógena zona y de pronto la presión en sus pantalones era demasiada.

El castaño volvió a atacar el cuello de su hermano, a ratos sintiendo el cordón del amuleto que se había dejado puesto, en tanto sus manos desabrochaban la cremallera del mismo y a su paso el cinturón, sintiendo como el otro hacía lo mismo con sus vaqueros mientras inclinaba el cuello para atrás, exponiéndolo a merced de su —ahora sabía— experimentada lengua, misma que bajó hacia su clavícula, deteniéndose ahí brevemente, mordiéndola para placer de Dean.

—Sammy. —Gimió ronco, más que duro por la forma en que su gigante hermano le complacía en aquél instante y Sam, como buen hermano que era, no le hizo esperar demasiado. Sonriéndole con picardía, bajó sus pantalones, junto con los boxers, lo suficiente para exponer su polla dura y erguida. Sam ahogó un suspiro, sin dejar de mirar aquél miembro en su hermano.

—Hombre, sí que eres grande.

—Te lo dije Sammy. —Guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo triunfante. Sam alzó las cejas.

—A ver si es verdad que es tan buena como presumes.

Porque claro, incluso en esta nueva faceta de sus vidas, la burla no podía faltar. Dean rió, acariciándole el cabello a su hermanito.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas?

Y justo como su hermano solicitó, Sam se acuclilló para poder estar de cara a aquella grande y sonrosada polla ante él. Suspirando de nuevo, la tomó entre sus manos, haciendo que Dean se tensara, su mano sobre el pelo castaño de Sam. Éste empezó a acariciar con su mano a través del largo de aquél miembro, sintiendo las venas y pliegues del mismo, poniéndolo aún más caliente y es que las expresiones que el mayor hacía con cada roce eran demasiado para él, no le importaría morirse con esta estampa en su mente.

—Ohh, Sam, Sammy. —Dean gemía ante el placer de aquella mano sobre su falo y grande fue su sorpresa cuando ésta se sustituyó por la humedad de un par de labios. Al abrir los ojos se topó con la vista más erótica que en su vida ha visto: Sam le miraba fijamente a los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas sonrosadas y su boca comiendo el glande de su polla. Tragó duro, ahogando un respiro en cuanto sintió dicha boca bajar por su extensión, entrando poco a poco hasta que la punta de la misma rozó su garganta, la mitad de su polla aún expuesta. Entonces volvió a subir, liberando la otra parte ensalivada sólo para bajar de nuevo, lentamente al inicio, antes de empezar a coger ritmo, más rápido, más hambriento y Dean sólo podía jadear del placer, sus ojos humedecidos por el mismo y su mano apretándose al cuero cabelludo del otro, sus caderas empezando a moverse para más contacto con esa celestial boca, el modo en que Sammy movía su lengua dentro de la misma _joder_ , ¿por qué no habían hecho esto antes?— Sam, Sam. Ah, ah. —Dean jadeaba, mordiéndose los labios, Sam otorgándole la mejor mamada que había recibido en su vida, subiendo y bajando por el largo de su polla, a ratos deteniéndose en el glande para morderlo suavemente, antes de volver a comerse su miembro, saboreándolo, _disfrutándolo_ , como si fuera el mejor manjar que hubiese probado.— Sam, me voy a…

Y Sam se detuvo, sacándose el pene de su hermano, antes de lamerse los labios, degustando el pre eyaculatorio. Dean se decepcionó un poco ante la interrupción de aquel grandísimo placer, jadeando entrecortadamente. Entonces miró hacia abajo, la vista era deleitante: Sam sonriéndole travieso, acuclillado ante su polla, sus pantalones y boxers exponiendo un poco la curva de su culo, otra corriente de placer se hizo con su cuerpo. Sam se enderezó para volverse a besar, no con desesperación, pero sí de una forma cadente y tan pronto el beso empezó, terminó.

—Quiero que me folles.

Fueron las roncas y a penas audibles palabras de su pequeño hermano sobre su boca y Dean de puro milagro no se corrió ahí mismo. Apretó con fuerza la piel de su nuca, besándolo con furia y Sam correspondió de la misma manera, dejándose hacer por Dean ahora, sintiendo como éste metía su mano dentro de su pantalón, palpando la dureza de su culo, apretándolo, lo que sólo lo puso aún más caliente.

—En la cama, sobre tus rodillas. —Ordenó Dean ronco. Sam suspiró, mordiéndose el interior del labio, le ponía realmente el sexo duro y dominante.

Justo como el mayor exigió, Sam pegó la vuelta, caminando hacia la cama y tras estar al borde de ésta, se retiró los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, incluyendo los calcetines. Dean disfrutó de aquella vista: Sam desnudando su culo para él, exponiendo sus largas piernas a su vista, antes de mirarle por encima del hombro, sonriendo. Sin esperar más tiempo, Dean hizo lo propio, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y boxers. Caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano, abrazándolo por detrás, restregándole la polla en su culito y Sam, con lo caliente que había demostrado ser ese mismo rato, movió su cadera, restregando su delicioso trasero en su falo mientras sentía los labios de Dean morder la piel de sus hombros y omóplatos, mientras su mano, traviesa, se daba el tiempo de acariciar el largo y ancho de su abdomen, bajando por el camino de vellos entre su ombligo y su entrepierna, deteniéndose en ésta para empuñar la polla _gigante_ de su pequeño hermano.

—Dean. —Susurró Sam, mordiéndose los labios.

—Sammy… —Murmuró Dean, sobre el hombro del nombrado.— En tus rodillas, sasquatch. —Ordenó, esta vez más cariñosamente y Sam no pudo sino sentirse bien por ello, _amado_ y deseado al mismo tiempo.

Suspirando, Sam hizo lo que le fue solicitado, subiéndose sobre el colchón, sosteniéndose con sus rodillas y antebrazos, las piernas separadas, exponiendo su culito ante la vista de Dean.

 _Joder_.

Eso era definitivamente lo más sexy que Dean había visto en su vida. El agujerito, arrugado y sonrosado de su hermano, sólo para él. Se detuvo un segundo para apreciarlo, para _tocarlo_ y eso hizo, la piel de su pulgar trazó un camino desde sus testículos, su periné, hasta detenerse en el culo de Sam, sacándole un gemido. Estaba ansioso. Mas para decepción del menor, Dean se apartó momentáneamente, dirigiéndose hacia su cama, concretamente hacia su bolsa, llamando la atención de Sam. Fue entonces que sacó un bote de lubricante, mostrándoselo al castaño con suficiencia.

—¿Llevas eso contigo siempre? —Sam preguntó desde su sitio, negando con la cabeza, riendo. Dean le sonrió.

—Obvio, nunca sabes cuándo vas a ocuparlo.

—No me digas que ya te han metido cosas.

—Está bien, no te digo. —Sam alzó las cejas ante eso, sorprendido. Tenía mil y un preguntas al respecto, pero ya habría ocasión para ello.— Digamos que soy… curioso. —Sonrisa de medio lado.— Pero no soy gay, que quede claro.

—Dean, si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy un hombre. —Sam puso su cara de emperrado ante eso. Dean rió.

—Sí, pero eres el único hombre con el que he estado. —Chulo como sólo Dean era. Sam giró los ojos, riendo.

—Qué romántico. Ahora, si no te importa, quiero tu polla dentro de mí. —Alzando las cejas, con tono descarado. Dean rió ante eso, negando con la cabeza y  acercándose a donde el menor.

—Ya que insistes. —Susurró detrás de su nuca, besándola, lo que hizo que los poros de Sam se erizaran, los músculos de su espalda tensándose. Dean mojó su dedo medio con el lubricante, poniendo una cantidad considerable de éste, antes de dirigir dicho dedo hacia el agujerito de Sammy, tanteándolo un poco al inicio, antes de introducirlo de a poco, sorprendiéndose de la relativa facilidad con la que éste entró. Sus ojos miraron inquisitivos a los de Sam, quien le miraba con su jodida cara de cachorro, como quien nunca ha roto un plato en su vida.— Parece que ya has hecho esto. —Sam le sonrió, mostrando los dientes.— ¿Has estado con hombres? —Preguntó, interesado.

—Unos cuantos, sí.

—¿Eres gay?

—Bisexual, Dean. —Explicó Sam y Dean sonrió de medio lado.

—Qué pervertido saliste, Sammy.

Sam negó con la cabeza y la conversación terminó ahí. Dean empezó a mover su dedo lentamente al inicio, entonces aumentó el ritmo, metiendo y sacándolo con velocidad, tratando de abrir un poco el agujero del castaño y éste soltaba gemidos bajos, acompañados de jadeos. Por el modo en que su agujerito se ceñía a su dedo, parecía disfrutarlo, fue entonces que metió un segundo dedo, no sin antes mojarlo, para moverlo como hizo previamente, con rapidez y fuerza, entrando y saliendo de aquél delicioso culito para placer de Sam. En uno de los movimientos, la punta de sus dedos dio con la próstata del menor y si sus gemidos eran guturales, ahora subieron dos octavas, _justo lo que quería conseguir_. Sam gemía y vaya que era ruidoso, encantado con el roce de aquellos dedos en su interior, arrancándole el aliento, sus ojos en blanco y sus caderas cobrando vida propia pues ahora su culo se restregaba en busca de más contacto con aquellos dedos que en ese momento le eran el paraíso.

—Dean, Deaaaan. Ohhh, joder. —Sam gemía y Dean se mordía los labios, viendo como Sam movía ese culito contra sus dedos, deseoso de más.— Dean, por favor, ¡ahhh! Fóllame, fóllame, por favor. —Rogando, la cabeza ahora sobre el colchón, su culo aún más empinado hacia la dirección de Dean quien bien podría correrse con sólo aquella vista tan erótica. Sam apretaba las sábanas, la cara roja y su piel sudando, la decepción momentánea ante la pérdida de aquella fuente de placer que eran los dedos de su hermano.

Dean se puso en pie, tomó un puñado del lubricante y lo esparció por la extensión de su polla, estaba tan deseoso como Sam de poder completar aquello, de poder follar por primera vez a su pequeño hermano.

—Prepárate. —Gruñó sobre su oído y para su sorpresa, Sam con su fuerza logró ponerlo de espalda a la cama y no contento, se puso _encima de él_ , sonriéndole y no es que se quejara, para nada, pues la vista de Sam sobre su cuerpo era maravillosa, su duro y trabajado abdomen en un primer plano, sus duros pezones apuntándole, su larga y _oh joder_ , deliciosa polla mostrándose ante él. Sam restregó su culo de una forma tan erótica contra su polla durante varios segundos, palpando el terreno y prosiguió a insertársela lentamente, los dientes apretados, la cara roja, los ojos cerrados. Dean presionó su mano sobre el hombro de Sam, animándolo a seguir y así fue, pudo sentir como su polla desaparecía en el interior de Sammy, apretándola, calentándola. Ambos jadearon unos instantes, acostumbrándose a la sensación del otro, más el menor que Dean siendo honestos, pues el mayor de los Winchester era en verdad _grande_.

Pasados varios segundos, Sam empezó a moverse, cabalgando la polla dura y larga de Dean, haciendo una cara de goce total, sacándoles gemidos a los dos.

—Hmmm, Sam. —Gimió Dean, sus manos dirigiéndose a la espalda del mismo, acariciándola con ganas, descendiendo hacia la base de esta, donde sus dedos palparon los hoyuelos de la misma, guiando las acciones de Sam, quien con el pasar de los segundos empezaba a moverse más y más rápido, subiendo y bajando las caderas, la polla de Dean entrando y saliendo de su culo.

—Dean, Deaaan. —Gemía Sam más y más alto, sintiendo su polla rozar aquél delicioso punto en su interior, haciéndole tocar el cielo, los ojos en blanco y la boca entreabierta. Dean apreciaba aquella vista, deleitándose con las expresiones de Sam y el modo en que éste subía y bajaba sobre su polla, cada vez más y más rápido.— Ahhh, ahhhh. Oh, dios. —Los gemidos de Sam ahora eran casi gritos.

—Sammy, hmmmm. —Dean apretaba las uñas sobre el culo de Sam, sus manos sobre el mismo, tratando de ayudar en sus movimientos. Sam se movía muy bien, a ratos dejaba de subir y bajar, sólo para restregarse rotativamente en la polla del mayor, prolongando el acto, mismo que estaba llevándolos al límite.— Sam, Sammy, no puedo… —Dean sentía el final cada vez más cerca y Sam asintió, en las mismas, antes de besarlo profundamente, con hambre, con desesperación, el ritmo de sus movimientos haciéndose mayor.

Sam se restregó de nuevo circularmente sobre el miembro de su hermano y éste no pudo aguantar más, corriéndose en el interior del castaño. Éste cabalgó varios segundos más, exprimiendo todo lo que podía la polla de Dean y la sola sensación de la misma corriéndose en su culo fue suficiente para que su orgasmo llegara, dejándolos agotados, jadeantes.

Se quedaron así, exhaustos, intentado recuperar el aliento mientras su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizaba, sin mirarse a los ojos, pues Sam tenía la cara enterrada en el cuello de su hermano, su mano sobre el brazo del mismo. Pasados dos minutos, Sam retiró el ahora flácido miembro del otro, poniéndose del otro lado de la cama, mirando al techo.

Otro minuto se fue de esa forma y el silencio amenazaba con volverse incómodo.

—Sí follas bien después de todo. —Salió de Sam decirlo para romper el hielo, Dean le miró sonriendo.

—Eso ya lo sabía. —Otro breve silencio.— Aunque fuiste tú quien hizo prácticamente todo, te gusta mandar, ¿eh, Sammy? —El más alto se ruborizó ante eso, asintiendo.

—Sí, normalmente. —Encogiéndose de hombros, admitiéndolo. Dean sonrió ante eso.

—Eso me gusta. —Y era verdad, normalmente él no disfrutaba de dominar, sino de ser dominado.

_Definitivamente se complementaban._

El menor se giró un poco para abrazar a Dean y restregar su cabeza contra su brazo, como cuando eran pequeños —para el desagrado de Dean en ese tiempo, lo que fuera con tal de hacer feliz a Sammy— sólo que esta vez, Dean realmente disfrutó de ello, de tener a su pequeño hermanito acurrucándose contra él, su pierna enredada entre las suyas, a nada de dormirse.

—Buenas noches, Dean.

Dean sonrió, mirando hacia el techo. Al final el día había sido de locos, no sólo arregló cierta tarea pendiente con Sam, sino que _finalmente_ pudo decirle lo que sentía por él y además, fue correspondido. Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar, pero sabía que no lo era, que era tan real como los ronquidos que su hermano empezaba a soltar, mismos a los que de años, estaba acostumbrado —y a palabras de Sam, él tampoco era muy silencioso durmiendo—. Sí, podía decir que era feliz, jodidamente feliz en ese momento.

—Buenas noches, Sam.

**X**

**25 de diciembre de 2011, 9:25 a.m.**

Sam Winchester despertó lentamente de su ensueño, tardándose un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz del día, o lo que es más: a la temperatura. Se talló los ojos, presionándolos, antes de enderezarse y estirar los brazos. Notó la ausencia de su hermano en el colchón, cuyas sábanas parecían haber sido territorio de guerra, sonrió, recordando la dulce imagen de sus acciones antes de caer dormido la noche la anterior.

El menor de los Winchester retiró la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, exponiéndolo a la fresca brisa de invierno en Michigan, erizándosele la piel. Buscó con la mirada a Dean y sin tardar demasiado notó que estaba en la habitación próxima, ante la cafetera, su cuerpo desnudo dándole la espalda. Sonrió, caminando sin prisa hacia donde estaba, abrazándolo por detrás, sus manos encadenadas ante su abdomen y Dean sólo pudo sonreír de medio lado.

_Podría acostumbrarse a esto._

—Sammy, ¿cuándo despertaste? —Preguntó, girándose hacia  el más alto, acomodándole un poco el cabello revuelto por el sueño y por supuesto, _por el sexo_.

—Hará un minuto a penas. —Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Dean sonrió levemente, acariciando con su pulgar la patilla que decoraba el rostro de su hermano. Sam era _precioso_ , pero no era algo que diría en voz alta ciertamente.

Sam apreció, a la luz de la mañana, el rostro de su hermano: el verde de sus ojos, las pestañas en los mismos, las pecas sobre su nariz… _sus labios sonrosados_. No necesitaba permiso para besarlo, bien era consciente de eso, por lo que sin motivo alguno, pulsó sus labios sobre los del mayor, inclinándose para la labor, sintiendo como éste suspiraba, acariciando su castaño cabello.

La estación de radio ponía _Dust in the wind_ , sensibilizando el ambiente. La ventana mostraba un día nublado y el blanco se apoderó de cada rincón, tan puro y hermoso como lo que sentían en aquel momento. Sabían que a partir de este instante en sus vidas, estaban el uno para el otro en todos los ámbitos posibles, que mientras estuvieran juntos, ninguna situación podría contra ellos, que pese a no tener la vida dulce con la que habían soñado hace años, lo que tenían era _perfecto_.

Se separaron de aquel suave beso mañanero, mirándose a los ojos somnolientos, sonriéndose, desnudándose no sólo en cuerpo sino en emociones.

_Sí, perfecto._

—¿Café? —Ofreció Dean a su pequeño hermano, necesitaban tomar algo caliente para compensar el gélido clima.

—Por supuesto.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Tenía la intención de crear una ilustración para el fanfic, pero me quedan pocos días para volver a la universidad, así que de pronto eso no será posible, pero no lo descarto, ¿eh?
> 
> Gracias por leer, se aprecian sus comentarios, reflexiones y críticas constructivas. ^^


End file.
